Beauty and the Badass
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a badass LA music producer, working as a bartender by night. So what happens when an adorable redhead comes into her life? Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

_**It was like she was drowning, drowning in thick smoke, her eyes stinging, lungs burning. The young girl opened her eyes just for a moment- furious orange flames were licking at everything, swallowing the world up whole and everywhere was hot, burningly hot. She couldn't breathe, vision was sliding in and out of focus, and faint screams and sirens wove through her mind like passing dreams. But it wasn't a dream, and the searing pain in her leg was no false reality. This was real. This was happening.**_

_**It could've been hours or it could've been seconds that she lay there, engulfed by destruction, the girl was so dazed- but the screams were getting louder and she started to realise that they were nearby; she recognised the voices. Her parents. If she could've got up, she would've but the girl was ensnared in her bed, the room around her being mauled by flames. She was trapped, confused, in pain and she needed to help her parents. But when she tried she just couldn't. Nothing would work.**_

_**Suddenly the girl felt strong arms around her, pulling her up away from the flames, then somehow she was plunged into a cold dark world and she was surrounded by air.**_

_**"It's okay, I got you," said a gruff voice in her ear.**_

_**She tried hard to breathe properly but her lungs were still burning and they weren't co-operating. **__**Someone was carrying her but all she could think of was the pain and the screams.**_

_**"You have to-" she coughed violently. "My parents- they're inside- save them."**_

_**The man didn't react, he just set her down on some soft surface is a brightly lit van.**_

_**The girl looked around; the black of the dark night was permeated by a fiery orange glow and urgent blue and white lights. It was all a blur to the girl, she couldn't fill her lungs with nearly enough air as she wanted to, her leg was stinging as if she'd been shot but most of all where were her parents? She needed them with her. She needed them safe.**_

_**"Everyone move back the place is gonna blow!" someone yelled.**_

_**The girl saw the light from the house moving away from her and then-**__** the ground shook and rumbled. The house that she knew so well imploded before her eyes, becoming a mess of red and orange flames. **_

_**She screamed and jumped up but hands were pulling her back and she was yelling as loud as her body would allow.**_

_**"I need to save them! I need to!" she begged, fighting the arms restraining but not getting anywhere at all. "Let me go!"**_

_**The girl fought as hard as she could in her dazed state, but strong hands put her back in the ambulance.**_

_**"Shh, it's okay. They're gone."**_

* * *

Beca hurled herself out of bed suddenly.

It was the dream again, always the same one since she was sixteen years old; the night Beca's parents died.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, to realise that she was safe and that it was just a dream before Beca could get up off the floor and wipe away the cold sweat from her forehead. She took deep breaths to calm down, and then sighed. It was eight am already, she'd only been asleep for less than four hours. _Great, _she thought. Today would be very hard.

Beca stood up and opened her bedroom curtains, revealing the bright Los Angeles light outside. She just stood at the window for a moment, letting the West coast sun shine onto her face, before leaving her messy bedroom to begin the day.

Beca Mitchell loved LA. She loved the sun, she loved the broad range of people, she loved occasionally bumping into celebrities in wal-mart and most of all she loved the promise of better times. She moved here two years ago with her high school best friend and trainee lawyer, Aubrey Posen, and they rented a small apartment with a bus driver called Fat Amy. The three of them had become close friends and Beca felt more secure with them than she had ever had back home living with her aunt and uncle.

By night Beca was a bartender at Luke & Adam's Karaoke bar, but by day she was a badass music producer, mixing tracks and producing the odd album for whatever obscure shitty band her record label (Doozie records) signed. She actually loved both jobs (not that she would ever let on that she loved karaoke) but what she wanted most was to become a bigtime producer for a bigtime record label. She knew that that would not happen any time soon, but regardless, Beca was twenty two now, and the happiest she'd been in six years.

"Morning skinny B," Fat Amy said, as Beca wandered into the kitchen to get her usual breakfast of black coffee.

"Hey Amy," Beca yawned.

"You want a bagel? I was gonna have this one but Aubrey just told me that bagels are Jewish...I don't really want my tongue in a Jewish hole."

Beca rolled her eyes at another usual insensitive Fat Amy comment.

"No, I'm good thanks. And you _really_ need to deal with your anti-Semitism issues."

Fat Amy shrugged taking a large bite out of a doughnut. She was wearing her bus driver uniform and carrying a large bag for lunch. The great thing about Amy was she always provided food for the apartment, which saved Beca lots of money. Aubrey on the other hand, bought all her own food, all of it organic and low calorie. The great thing about Aubrey was that she tidied the apartment obsessively, so it was always clean. Beca just ate whatever was in the fridge and never had to clean a thing- it was a pretty sweet deal.

"Morning Beca," Aubrey panted, emerging from her bedroom in sweaty running clothes, totally out of breath.

"Hey."

"I just did fifteen miles on the treadmill in an hour," she said, grabbing a towel.

"Wow, that's impressive," Beca said, pouring out the black coffee.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to work guys," Fat Amy said. "Just looking at Aubrey makes me feel exhausted."

Beca laughed.

"See ya later Amy."

"Bye skinny bitches."

Beca sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So, how are you sleeping lately?" Aubrey asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh, okay I guess," Beca replied, drinking her black coffee.

"Are you still getting the dream?"

"Yeah. But since I get home at like four I guess it doesn't really affect me for too long."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, Bec," Aubrey said in a concerned voice.

"Nah, doctors creep me out, you know that."

"Well, you should definitely ask Luke for shorter hours."

"But I need the money," Beca said.

Aubrey sighed. Her best friend did not make it easy for her to help.

"I just don't want you to be having nightmares and being exhausted all the time," Aubrey said, but Beca was still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah," Beca said simply. "I'm okay Bree, really, don't worry so much."

"Becs, look you have PTSD it's a serious thing and if you need help then that's okay! I will support you and there are people who know how to make things better, okay, you don't have to do this alone!" Aubrey said exasperatedly.

Beca just rolled her eyes. She'd had this speech about once a month for the past two years. After the fire Beca was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder, and she had a few months off school in hospital treating her burns and then a year or so in intensive cognitive behaviour therapy. It worked for a while, but when she moved to LA and stopped getting therapy the dreams and symptoms started coming back. But Beca was determined not to let it control her life. She could deal with it alone and she would deal with it alone, as much as Aubrey protested this.

"Aubrey, if I need help, I will let you know, I promise," Beca said to her friend.

Aubrey just looked at her incredulously, but then gave in and said:

"I'm going for a shower, see you after work."

"Yup."

Beca didn't get dressed until one pm; she spent the morning making a mix of Don't Trust Me and Poker Face, before taking a long shower and putting on her favourite red checkered shirt over a Nirvana vest top. The thing about being a music producer was that she didn't get a lot of work. She sent off samples of her work to big record companies every week but no luck so. Currently she was working for Doozie Records, a small company that signed punk bands and paid her little to none. That's why she to work at the karaoke bar; LA living was not cheap.

Just as Beca was drying her hair her shitty Nokia brick phone rang- it was Luke, the manager at the bar.

"Hey what's up?" Beca answered, floppping back on her bed.

"Hey Beca," said Luke in his posh London accent.

Luke and his brother Adam had moved from Chelsea in London to LA, to manage the karaoke bar that their super rich parents owned. Adam was barely around- he was a pilot now- but Luke was always about, ordering Beca around. There were two other employees- Jesse and Benji. Jesse was bartender/Luke's DIY and cleaning man. He was nice enough but Beca hated the way he was protective over her, and she hated it more than anything when he flirted with her. Benji was in charge of karaoke; he was a total nerd but a lovely guy and a great singer. Sometimes if Beca was really drunk, she would go up and sing. Secretly, she was a talented singer and she loved performing...but that was a secret.

"So, if you're not busy can you open up the bar?" Luke asked, causing Beca to mentally sigh. "We've got a delivery and I really need someone there."

"Okay sure."

"Great. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Beca sighed, grabbed her motorcycle helmet and headed downstairs to her old red moped. The apartment was on the second floor in a block of three apartments. They were all pretty small three bedroom apartments but LA was very expensive to live in, so Beca couldn't be choosy.

She put on the helmet and headed off to the bar.

Beca liked riding the moped. It was better for the environment than a car (she couldn't afford a decent car anyway), obviously it was super cool and the fact that it's so dangerous to ride a motorcycle made her feel badass. Let's face it; Beca Mitchell was badass.

* * *

"Hey Beca, can you close the bar again tonight?" Luke asked Beca, as she stood behind the bar slicing lemons.

It was six o clock now and a few people were in, having a drink after work or whatever. It was a Tuesday so Beca knew she wouldn't have a difficult night.

"Sure," she said, starting to make margaritas for a group of young doctors. They were regulars and really awful singers, but she liked chatting to them while she worked.

Beca liked working behind the bar- she liked watching people have fun. She liked flirting with customers when she got drunk, and she occasionally liked to be taken home by a pretty girl or good looking guy. Being a bartender really suited her because she just had so much fun.

Luke and Adam's Karaoke Bar was a nice place, it was fairly big- there were lots of tables and a dance area in front of the stage. There were lots of modern paintings on the walls and vintage photographs and momentos. Beca thought the décor was pretty cool anyway.

"Hey Beca, will you be singing tonight?" Jesse asked, turning up late and unshaven, jumping over the bar as if he was James frickin Bond.

"No," Beca said bluntly. She did not want him to flirt with her one bit.

"That's a shame. I like it when you get drunk."

She just sighed and ignored him- luckily Luke sent him off to fix the doors in the men's toilets, which meant he would be gone all evening, since he was so bad at DIY.

"You really don't like that guy," a guy called Donald grinned at Beca. He was an intern doctor, and he was pretty nice. Beca had been speaking to him for a while now and she figured they were friends.

"No I really don't," Beca agreed with a smile.

"You should just tell him to back off," he said, sipping the expertly made margarita.

"Yeah, I know. I would if we didn't have to work together."

Donald shrugged.

"He seems like kind of an ass," he said and Beca smiled.

"He's a total ass."

The evening continued like any other for Beca; she made drinks, she collected empty glasses from tables, and when it got to about nine o clock she listened to people wail out karaoke songs. It was routine, and soon she found herself deep in thought about a new mix.

"Hey, can I have a double gin and tonic please?"

Beca looked up from chopping lemons and saw a red haired girl stood at the bar.

Beca saw a lot of people come through the bar...but this girl had her completely taken aback. Her strikingly blue eyes, her long wavy red hair, her pink lips and the way her innocent light pink dress hugged her perfect body then revealed long tanned legs...She was something else, and Beca was suddenly feeing nervous.

"Um, sure," Beca smiled awkwardly at the girl, then busied herself making the drink.

"I don't normally drink spirits," the girl said, playing with her hair absent-mindedly. Beca noticed that she had a really soft voice- the kind of voice you'd want whispering in your ear late at night..."But I'm going on stage in ten minutes."

"That's cool," Beca replied, trying not to act like a social retard in front of this gorgeous woman. "What are you singing?"

"You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift," she said and Beca thought Taylor frickin Swift? This girl was too sweet. And too cheesy.

"Here you go," Beca passed her the drink slowly, deliberately making her hand touch the girl's.

"Thankyou."

Their eyes met for a moment and the redhead smiled while Beca's heart pounded, before drinking the double g&t in one.

"Okay, wish me luck," she said getting up from the bar.

"Good luck," Beca smiled at her.

"Thankyou."

Beca watched the girl as she walked off, admiring her body even more.

She saw her going back to her table of friends- they all looked about twenty four or twenty five, and were dressed smartly...Beca definitely recognised one guy, but hadn't seen the others before. They looked like professionals...the redhead probably would never go for someone like Beca. She was probably straight too. Beca was overthinking it anyway, she'd only just met the girl for crying out loud! Oh dear...

"Hi everyone," the girl said stood at the mic. "This is my first time at karaoke, so go easy on me."

Beca thought she was just so cute.

"Okay."

Beca watched as the redhead sang...she was actually really talented, her voice was soft and sweet and well Beca was completely mesmerised.

The rest of the night Beca just gazed over at the redhead's table, watching her laugh with her friends. She was just too perfect and when she left the bar Beca was disappointed that she didn't speak to her more.

That night Beca fell asleep thinking of the redhead, and for once she didn't have a single flashback.

It had been a good night.

* * *

**Author's note: okay everyone please tell me what you think of this first chapter, thankyou so much :) review please? even if you hate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: wow people thankyou for such a positive reaction to my first chapter! You're all too kind, or have very low standards haha anyway thanks xxxx**

* * *

Beca woke up late the next day. It was ten am- this was the latest she'd woken up in a really long time, maybe it was because she didn't throw herself out of bed in a cold sweat after vividly reliving her parent's death. Beca wasn't sure what had changed over the past day to prevent this happening, but she had a really weird feeling that it was to do with the red haired girl she met the day before...

Aubrey and Fat Amy had already left to go to work by the time Beca left her bedroom and they both knew never to wake Beca since she always got so little sleep. She made herself a black coffee then sat down on the sofa with her laptop. With a satisfied sigh, Beca stretched out looking forward to a relaxing afternoon of music.

She spent a while editing a mashup she'd been working on but soon her mind was wandering back to last night...that girl. She was just too perfect for Beca to forget. Her adorable voice...her eyes...her body. Ugh. That girl was really something, whoever she was.

Beca had been single since high school, except for a few one night stands but she couldn't really remember any of those. Before her parent's death she was kind of a rebel. She cut class, stayed out late with her friends, she smoked weed a lot. She was awful to her parents, and it haunted her so much; sometimes she felt so much guilt that it just exploded from her and she would punch walls and cry and Aubrey would have to hold her back while she cried and cried. Then Beca would pretend like it never happened while Aubrey and Fat Amy treated her like she was dying of cancer. This occured about once every few months. Beca didn't see it as a big deal; she'd come to terms with her breakdowns. As long as it never happened in public, Beca didn't view it as a problem.

Beca's phone rang; it was Luke. Again.

"Hey Luke," she sighed.

"Hey so there's a girl here at the bar," Luke said. "She says she lost some fancy ring of hers last night, but I have to go to a meeting with the accountants."

"Right...?"

"Can you come down and find it?" he asked.

Beca sighed and closed her laptop with a bang.

"Gimme thirty minutes."

"Be quick."

Beca had a quick shower then got dressed in her favourite grey sweater and denim short shorts, then headed out into the bright LA sunshine. Sometimes she felt like Luke's bitch, he just called and she came running. She figured it was just part of the job but it was still kind of irritating. Luke was reallllly hot, and often Beca wondered why he liked to spend so much time with her at work and not Jesse or Benji...but he was a bit too serious for her, and even though Beca would happily spend a crazy night with him, she did not see him as a potential relationship. He was her boss anyway, that would be weird.

"So what did you want again Luke...?" Beca shouted heading through into the bar. "Luke? Hey, what- ohhummmm."

Beca felt the air completely leave her body.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

_Holy shit_, Beca screamed in her head.

It was the redhead from last night, she was sat at the bar looking perfect in light blue skinny jeans and a cute pink sweater...(Beca was beginning to think this girl really liked the colour pink.)

"Hey Beca," Luke said, appearing from behind the bar.

"So...what's happening?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"This is Chloe," Luke said. _Cute name_, Beca thought. "She lost a ring here last night, it's pretty valuable, can you help her find it then lock up when you're done? I have to go to the bank like now."

"Uh, yeah sure," Beca said a little bit flustered.

"Great, you're a star Becs. See you later," Luke said, tossing her the keys, and heading out.

Beca wasn't sure what to do for a moment, she just stood awkwardly with her arms folded, while Chloe sat at the bar, looking at her expectantly.

"Sooo, d'you want a drink?" Beca asked. "On the house."

"Sure," Chloe smiled and it made Beca's stomach go all weird. Beca headed behind the bar and started mixing up two mojitos. "Hey that guy is really hot."

She died a little bit inside. Chloe was straight. Why were all the prettiest girls straight?!

"Yeah," Beca agreed, forcing a smile but letting out her frustration on an innocent lime wedge.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Beca snorted.

"No."

"He looks at you weird," Chloe said, smiling at her. "He definitely likes you."

"How are you so sure?" Beca asked.

She shrugged.

"You're cute."

Beca's heart jolted a little bit.

"I'm cute?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah. Why is that funny?" Chloe asked smiling.

She looked at Chloe for a moment to see if she was joking, but those bright blue eyes were totally sincere.

"No-one has ever called me cute before," Beca grinned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Apparently I'm a dark, mysterious alt-girl."

Chloe shook her head.

"No," she said. "I definitely think you're a sweetie."

"Thanks."

She passed Chloe the drink. Beca wasn't sure, but she could've swore the corner of Chloe perfect lips curled a little bit when their hands touched.

"So, Chloe," Beca said, drinking her mojito and admiring her own bartending skills. "Is this an engagement ring or...?"

_Subtle_, Beca thought, kicking herself and blushing slightly.

"Oh, no," Chloe chuckled. Phew. "It was my Grandma's."

"Oh right. So you're single?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, her lips curling into a little smirk.

"We should probably look for it then."

"Yeah."

"Cooool..."

Beca and Chloe part of the afternoon lying face-down on the bar floor, looking for the ring. If it was anyone else, Beca would've given up already but because it was Chloe she wanted to spend as much time there as possible. Not in a sad way...

"Hey, you were really good onstage yesterday," Beca said while they rummaged around on the floor.

"Oh thankyou," Chloe smiled. "I was super nervous."

"Well, you killed it."

"Thanks. Do you ever sing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Only if I'm _really_ drunk though," Beca laughed a little awkwardly.

"I'd love to see that," Chloe smirked. They caught eye contact for a moment.

"I don't think you would. Um, by the way, this isn't my real job, just to let you know. I'm not a total washout, I swear."

Chloe laughed.

"What is your real job?"

"I'm a music producer. For this really shitty label."

"Wow that's awesome." She seemed genuinely impressed.

"Kind of."

"I'm a teacher," Chloe shrugged.

Beca was taken aback. Shit, she had a real job. This lowered Beca's chances drastically.

"What do you teach?" Beca asked.

"Kindergarten."

"Aw, that's sweet," Beca said.

"Thanks."

Beca just smiled at her for a moment, before couhing awkwardly and looking away.

"So, you could go if you like, and I could keep looking for it," Beca said. "If you give me your number I could just text you when I've found it."

"Oh, I don't have a phone," Chloe said.

"You don't have a phone...? Like at all?" Beca asked baffled.

"No. My roommate, Stacie, she's a poledancer so she doesn't make a lot of money, I let her sell my phone to pay the rent."

Beca was totally confused.

"You're a kindergarten teacher and you live with a poledancer?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah," Chloe laughed.

"Cos that's sooo totally appropriate. Does your roommate ever like go to school with you?"

"No!" Chloe protested but Beca raised her eyebrows at her. "Okay, she did one time."

"You terrible person," Beca laughed.

"Shut up. _Anyway Beca, _I could just give you my address and you can drop by when you get it."

"Yeah okay."

"Awesome."

Chloe smiled and Beca wondered how anyone could be so fucking attractive. She wrote down her address on a cocktail umbrella, then passed it to Beca.

"See you soon then I guess," Beca said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the free drink."

"Anytime Chloe."

Chloe waved and headed out.

This was the most perfect thing to ever happen in Beca's life. Ever.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed completely boring compared to the time Beca spent with Chloe. She had a strong feeling already that she really wanted to know Chloe. She wasn't sure why, but something about that adorable redhead had taken hold of her and she wanted more. A lot more...

"Hey, I found the ring by the way," Luke said, walking behind the bar.

It was eight pm, and Beca was just washing glasses. There were quite a few people in, drinking beers and talking loudly, and Jesse and Benji were out handing flyers to people in the street.

"Oh great," Beca grinned. Yes! She had an excuse to see Chloe again!

"Can you give it to Chloe?" he asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Why do you look so happy about that?" Luke asked insightfully.

Beca blushed.

"No reason."

He grinned.

"Looks like someone has a crush."

"No..." Beca denied.

"Puh-lease, I saw it from the moment you walked in this afternoon," he smirked.

"Shut up Luke," Beca pushed him jokily.

"Maybe if I wore pink sweaters you'd be into me too."

"What's _that _supposed to mean boss?" Beca asked grinning at him, but confused all the same.

"Nothing Becs," he said, his blue eyes twinkling at her. "I've got shit to do anyway. See you later."

"Sure. Weirdo."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, and when she got home she had another dream-free night...It was great.

* * *

**Author's note: hey everyone what did you think of the second chapter...? please review whatever you thought. This fic is totally Bechloe btw I just thought it would be fun to add in a bit of extra flirting with Luke. If you hate it feel free to tell me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: keep reviewing? wow there are lots of people following this lol thankyou and enjoy i guess**

* * *

Beca wasn't sure when she should give Chloe the ring. Obviously she was anxious to talk to Chloe again but she didn't want to seem too eager...It had only been a day since Chloe came looking for it. Throughout the day Beca's mind kept drifting over to thoughts of that adorable redhaired teacher and she couldn't shut it off. She wanted to know her; she wanted to know everything about her. There was something strong attracting her to that woman and Beca liked it a lot.

"What's on _your _mind then mrs?" Aubrey asked knowingly, sitting down next to her friend on the sofa.

It was 5PM and Beca was having a quick dinner before she left for work, but she'd actually been twizzling up the same bit of spaghetti for the past five minutes without realising. Her mind was definitely elsewhere.

"Nothing," Beca said, but she couldn't stop her mouth from curling a little.

"Yeah right, spill jill," Aubrey said.

Aubrey was still in her work clothes- she was an intern lawyer at a big fancy law firm. Beca and Aubrey had been best friends since high school; Aubrey was two years older than Beca, but she moved into the house next door when Beca was fourteen. At first they really hated each other, but after the fire Aubrey was particularly supportive and they realised that they actually got along really well. When Aubrey graduated from college they decided to rent an apartment together in LA, and that's where they met Fat Amy.

"I don't know what you mean," Beca said teasingly.

"Who is it? Is it Luke, are you finally dating Luke?" Aubrey asked excitedly.

"Ew no!"

"Ew?! Don't think I haven't seen you staring at his biceps, Beca. You used to drool over that boy."

"Okay, not _ew_ but no," Beca admitted.

"So who?"

"You don't know them," Beca said.

"Him or her...?"

"Her," Beca blushed.

"So what's her name?"

"Chloe. She's a kindergarten teacher BUT I don't know if she's straight or not yet so don't get too excited," Beca said, trying her best to extinguish the crazy look in her best friend's eyes.

"Wait, you want to date this girl...? Not just sleep with her?"

"Um yeah," Beca said awkwardly. "There's something about her. I don't know what it is. I just...I don't know."

"Wow, you're crushing hard!" Aubrey grinned.

Beca blushed even more.

"Aw Becs."

"Yeah. Anyway. I have to go to work."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

A lot of the time Beca never saw her roommates- Fat Amy worked random shifts throughout the day and night and Aubrey worked 9-5. With Beca working nights that meant that they barely hung out together- except for on Sundays when Fat Amy and Aubrey had the day off. They always had a meal on Sundays, and often went to Beca's bar with her. It was kind of a tradition.

* * *

"Hey Beca," Luke said as Beca headed in, going behind the bar. Annoyingly, she could see Jesse driving up outisde. Ugh.

"Hey man."

"So did you give that bird her ring back?" Luke asked, leaning against the bar.

"Oh, no not yet," Beca said, picking up a crate of empty beer bottles and putting them through the door behind the bar that led to the backyard. "And bird?"

"Yeah bird."

"That's so offensive!" Beca accused mockingly, coming back to the bar.

"It's not," Luke protested. "And since when did you become the super feminist lesbian type?"

"Since always. But I'm not a lesbian."

"Lucky for me."

Beca couldn't subdue a grin when she looked at his twinkling blue eyes.

"You are something else Luke."

"I know," he smirked.

* * *

The evening was pretty dull after Luke left to pick up stock. Beca had Chloe's ring and the umbrella with her address in her pocket...Should she go? She wasn't sure...Fuck it, she worked way too hard, she could spare one evening.

"Hey Jesse, cover me will you?" she asked, heading out from behind the bar.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I've gotta do a thing. Luke knows."

"Oh. Okay. Will you be back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Beca waved goodbye to Jesse and Benji, then headed out into the sunny LA evening air. It was seven thirty and the sun was beginning to set. She looked at the umbrella; Chloe lived at 12A Richie Avenue in West Hollywood. Beca actually knew where that was- it wasn't too far away. With a strange feeling in her stomach, she set off on her moped towards Chloe's house.

It wasn't long before Beca found the street- it was pretty normal looking; lots of apartments, a few convenience stores. Number 12A was a two storey block of apartments, it was nice. For a moment, she just looked at the doors, taking a deep breath, but then she went up the steps and pressed the buzzer.

"Hey who is it?" someone said through the intercom. It wasn't Chloe, she would've recognised Chloe's voice.

"Um, it's Beca, I have Chloe's ring that she lost in my bar? She told me to swing by...so."

"Oh cool, gimme a sec."

The door opened and a tall girl with long brown hair appeared...Beca figured this was Chloe's poledancing roommate, since she was wearing such short shorts and such a revealing crop top. She was very attractive Beca noticed, although not really her type at all (not that she actually had a type, she just wasn't into girls that danced on poles...).

"Hi, I'm Stacie," said the girl, extending a hand for Beca to shake.

"I'm Beca."

"Come in," she said, beaming. "We're having a party in the garden."

"Oh. Okay."

Beca followed Stacie through the apartment. It was nice- it was open plan with light blue walls, a big kitchen and a big living space. There was also a pole in the middle of the room, which was slightly weird...Anyway, Stacie led Beca, through some sliding glass doors and out into a back garden.

"Hey!"

It was Chloe. She looked peng; she was wearing a sky blue sundress and drinking a beer on the lawn with some other people.

"Hi."

"Everyone, this is Beca," Chloe introduced her, beaming. "Beca, these are our neighbours, Cynthia-Rose and Lily, they live upstairs, and this is Stacie's boyfriend, Tom."

They all said hi. Cynthia-Rose was black, she looked cool, so did Lily and Tom. They all looked about Beca's age...Beca wondered whether Luke would mind that she was skipping work, but she didn't really care that much.

"So, I got your ring Chloe," Beca said, sitting down on the lawn next to Chloe.

"Oh, thankyou so much!" Chloe said, and she hugged Beca really enthusiastically. Beca was totally taken aback, but she hugged her back. Chloe smelt really nice...and her body felt really good pressed on Beca's...

"So d'you wanna stay for a beer?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great," Chloe smiled and her crystal blue eyes made Beca melt a little bit. "Hey, Stacie, get some more beers!" Chloe called.

"Screw beers, I'm getting shots!"

So, Stacie came into the garden carrying a load of tequila shots. Everyone was sat on the grass in a circle, and Stacie sat on Tom's lap.

"You bitches doing a shot or what?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

Beca shrugged. She ended up doing about five...but as a bartender she could hold her liquor...right?

Stacie went to get a stereo and it kind of ended up being like a real party. Beca never went to college but Fat Amy was known for throwing crazy parties and so was Luke, and she'd had her fair share of wild nights at high school. Anyway, she worked in a bar for crying out loud.

"I think we should play truth or dare," Cynthia-Rose said. She seemed pretty drunk, but Beca was kind of wasted too...

"Yeah!" Tom agreed enthusiastically.

Chloe was sat really close to Beca, and their bare legs were touching a little bit, it was playing havoc with Beca's mind. The way Chloe was smiling told Beca that she might've been doing it on purpose.

"Okay Stacie, your turn," Tom said.

"Yay," Stacie exclaimed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, okay, okay," Cynthia-Rose said. "I dare you to twerk."

Everyone laughed.

"Sure, that is my job," Stacie laughed.

So she twerked, Beca was definitely impressed.

"Chloe, your go," Stacie said.

"Okay. Dare."

"Alright," Tom said. "I dare you to do a poledance!"

"But you know I can't!" Chloe protested.

"Hey, a dare's a dare!" Cynthia-Rose said.

Reluctantly, Chloe staggered inside and everyone followed to watch her.

"Okay don't judge," Chloe said, smiling shyly. Fuck, she's adorable, Beca thought.

"Poledance!" Stacie chanted, while Tom put on some sexy music.

Chloe actually could poledance, really, really well. Beca's eyes were glued to her, literally, it was so hot.

"Wow, Chloe that was hot," Cynthia Rose laughed.

"Thanks."

"Okay who's next?" Tom asked.

"Beca!" Stacie said.

Beca didn't really want to poledance or twerk...

"Dare," she said, and everyone wooped.

"I dare you to do a body shot," Stacie began dramatically. "Off Chloe."

Beca blushed suddenly, but Chloe just grinned at her expectantly.

"Okay," Beca agreed slightly awkwardly.

"I'll get the salt and lime," Stacie said, returning shortly.

Chloe put some salt on her neck, then put a slice of lime in her mouth...Beca looked at her nervously but she just smiled.

So Beca leaned in and licked the salt off Chloe's soft neck, her heart thumping, then did the tequila shot...and kissed her. It took Beca a few moments to get the lime since she was so nervous. Chloe lips were so perfect and soft and she had her arms around Beca's neck. After a moment Beca broke off and spat the lime out. But then she couldn't help it, she leaned in and kissed Chloe again, and Chloe seemed to be really into it too because soon enough Chloe's tongue was on Beca's and Beca's hands were grabbing onto to Chloe's waist and pulling her closer. It was a really hot moment...

"Guys," Lily said. (It was the first thing Beca had heard her say all night.)

They broke off, and Beca blushed even harder, feeling like she'd embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Chloe just bit her lip and smiled.

"Well now we know why Chloe invited Beca," Cynthia-Rose said and everyone laughed.

Beca stayed at the party until about ten but then she got an arsey text from Luke asking her to come back to work. She really didn't want to leave Chloe after that kiss but it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

"Okay you guys, I'm gonna have to take off," Beca announced to a chorus of boos.

"Don't go Beca!" Stacie pleaded.

"Sorry, I've got to work."

"Well, I'll see you to the door," Chloe said.

"Okay, bye everyone."

Chloe led Beca back through the glass doors and through the apartment to the front door.

"So, this was fun," Beca said.

"Yeah."

Beca was stood on the doorstep just looking at Chloe's pretty face. She couldn't keep back a smile remembering what it felt like to have Chloe's mouth on her own.

"You should come round again," Chloe said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?"

They were both leaning in slowly, Beca's arms snaking around Chloe's neck. Chloe's lips were an inch away, Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her and it was intoxicating.

"Yeah," Chloe said, and finally closed the gap.

Chloe kissed her slowly at first, her lips were gentle but firm on Beca's, but when Chloe's hands travelled up Beca's t-shirt finding bare skin, Beca found herself deepening the kiss, her tongue longing to discover more of Chloe. Her heart was thudding as Chloe pulled her in closer, she could feel Chloe's tempting body against her own and it was _really_ fit.

"So, I guess, I'll see you around," Beca said breathlessly when they finally broke off for air.

"I can't wait."

Beca grinned then headed off to her moped, waving at Chloe as she drove off.

The only thought Beca had in her mind as she drove back to the bar was: shit balls.

* * *

"You look like you've had a good night," Luke said as Beca headed behind the bar.

"Hmm," she said simply, but in her head there was a frickin carnival.

"Tell me then," he demanded, poking Beca and grinning at her.

"I'll tell you later. When Jesse isn't listening in on every word."

"That sounds exciting."

For the whole night Beca was in a total daze, she just kept replaying the kiss- both kisses- over and over again in her head. It was perfect. It was perfect and she was sober enough to enjoy and remember it, that was the best part. No wait, the best part was definitely that it was with Chloe. Chloe, the girl who caught her eye from the first second they met. This was too good to be true, particularly with Beca's luck. Man, she was just in total shock. It was weird.

"Alright, tell me now," Luke said.

It had gone three am and Luke and Beca were alone in the bar; Beca was wiping down the bar and Luke was putting chairs on tables.

"Okay..." Beca agreed with a smile.

"So you went to her house?" he asked probingly.

"Yeah."

"And you kissed her," he smirked.

Beca couldn't even subdue the grin that was forming on her pretty mouth.

He picked up some glasses and headed over to where Beca was stood backed against the bar...for some reason she found herself noticing Luke's biceps, the way his t-shirt clung to his rock-hard body...sexy stubble that she wanted grazing her skin...

He leaned over her to put the glasses on the shelf above the bar.

"Show me how you kissed her," he purred.

"Luke..."

His body was inches from hers, he had her backed against the bar.

"Don't you want it?" he asked.

She was looking into his eyes, desperately searching for the right thing to do, but he'd already leaned in, placing soft kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone...

"I don't..."

Luke bit a sensitive spot on Beca's soft neck and she gasped, grabbing his shoulders for a moment but then pushing him away.

"Stop, I can't, I'm sorry."

"Beca please," he pleaded grabbing her small waist but she was sliding away.

"No, Luke. See you tomorrow kay."

And she hurried out the bar completely flustered and weirded out.

* * *

**Author's note: hi everyone, thanks for reading if you made it this far. Btw, I realised I've used some words that are kind of slang in England so 'peng' just means good or attractive or tasty, and 'fit' means attractive or sexy. I couldn't really think of any decent alternatives to use...Sorry if you didn't like the bit with Luke but I dunno I find it kinda hot so. pleeeeeease review? thanks again for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"See ya later Beca," the teeenage boy drawled, kissing the girl on the lips and staggering off down the girl's drive and into the night.**_

_**The girl twisted open the back door as quietly as she could, flicking the butt of a joint onto the floor and falling through the kitchen and up the stairs, too intoxicated to notice a towel sparking up in flames from the half lit marijuana butt. With a yawn, she flopped into her bed and fell asleep instantly, slipping into narcotic fueled dreams...**_

_**"Let me go!" she screamed, fighting and crying from pain and shock. "I need to save them, let me go, save them please!"**_

_**The girl cried and fought but it wouldn't work, then she was pulled away and her childhood home imploded into hungry, angry flames.**_

_**"Nooo!" the girl screamed, tears burning in her stinging eyes, her lungs failing as she gasped for air.**_

_**"Shh, it's okay they're gone."**_

* * *

Beca woke up screaming- she was sobbing and shaking and she couldn't control it at all, tears were streaming down her face.

"Beca, Becs, it's okay," Aubrey came in quickly, hearing her best friend's cries, and sat on her bed, hugging the small girl and stroking her hair.

"I killed them Bree, it's all my fault," she wept feverishly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Beca, it's okay, it's just a dream."

"But I killed them Aubrey," Beca sobbed, her tiny frame shaking.

"It wasn't your fault Beca, okay? Don't worry, just take deep breaths."

Beca tried to take deep breaths but she just couldn't.

"It was all my fault," she whispered, wiping her nose.

"It was an accident Beca, it wasn't your fault. Don't worry."

"I'm so sorry," Beca cried.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder for a while until Beca calmed down a bit an hour or so later.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked and Beca nodded faking a smile.

The moment Aubrey left her bedroom she curled up and started to cry again.

* * *

Beca got up really late- about three pm. She was absolutely shattered, and she could feel a breakdown coming on.

The worst thing about when Beca's parents died was the fact that Beca actually started the fire herself. She was out late getting stoned with some guy, and came home, dropped a half-lit joint on the kitchen floor because she was so intoxicated, and sent the whole place up in flames. The heat caused an already faulty gas pipe to explode, and the house was completely obliterated with her parents inside. How could anyone live with themselves knowing that their carelessness and rebellion caused the death of their own parents? How?

On days like this Beca completely lost all of her appetite, she just poured herself a massive glass of vodka.

"Woah there tiger, you trying to get liver disease?" Fat Amy said, emerging from behind the door in her bus driver uniform.

Beca shrugged and murmured something incomprehensible.

"You feeling okay shortstack?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya sure? Cos I can do you a one-time offer, special dance if you like, I've been practising..."

"No that's okay. I'm going to work anyway."

"Okay, Beca. Nice chatting with you."

"Yeah."

Beca downed the rest of the vodka and headed out.

She wasn't going to work; she didn't want to see Luke or Jesse, not yet anyway. Beca just drove around. She was wayy over the limit, but that was okay, it'd never stopped her before.

Beca drove out of the city and into the rural hills outside of LA. She took a random left up some road and just followed it. There was no-one around so she just parked up and headed up a dusty hill on foot because why not?

When she found a suitable spot she curled up on the floor dusty floor. It was a hot day, and soon she found herself drifting into sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up to a beeping- it was her phone. She looked around...she was lying on the floor on some hill somewhere, completely alone. It was about eight o clock- she'd been alseep for about four hours.

With a sigh Beca checked her phone- it was Luke.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Um...I don't really know."

"Becs, your friend Amy said you left for work five hours ago...they're over here going crazy. Are you okay?"

Beca took a deep breath. She wasn't okay. Her PTSD had definitely surfaced again, and it'd surfaced strongly. She didn't know if she could keep it under control.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I...went for a drive, then I fell asleep."

"Right. You can take the night off if you like."

"No, I'll come in."

"Beca, you don't have to. Look, I'm really sorry about trying it on last night, it was completely inappropriate, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not and I'm sorry."

"Luke I really don't give a shit honestly and I don't need you to try and look after me okay I'm coming to work and you're not gonna be sympathetic and you're gonna make sure that Aubrey and Fat Amy have fucked off because I really can't deal with them right now, got it?"

She could hear Luke sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Becs."

"Bye."

She hung up and with a deep breath got up and headed down the dusty path back to her moped. She was actually really glad that she was able to catch up on her sleep, so that was a bonus.

It took Beca about forty minutes to get back to the city from where she was, and about an hour to get to the bar. She was covered in dirt from the floor but she didn't really give a shit.

"Don't talk to me," Beca spat at Jesse as she headed into the bar. Obviously he had made a remark about her dirty clothes. She was not going to take it.

"Woah calm it!" Jesse exclaimed.

Beca spun around and grabbed him by his shirt pushing him up against the wall by his neck. She could feel the anger rising up and she knew that it'd be easy for her to lash out, just so easy...but she couldn't.

"Go fuck yourself Jesse," Beca growled, mercifully letting him go.

She swept off behind the bar ignoring Luke completely.

Beca poured herself a double gin and tonic to try and calm down, she was feeling really tense and stressed, it was not good at all.

"Luke dyou have any cigarettes?" Beca asked pleadingly.

"But you stopped smoking," he said.

"It helps."

Luke sighed but gave her his ten pack and his lighter.

"I'll be right back. If I don't calm down I'm gonna kill someone."

Beca headed out into the backyard and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke burn the back of her throat. Fuck, she'd missed this, the simple action of smoking. As the first cigarette burnt out she felt a bit of a rush- it was probably the nicotine or the fact that she hadn't smoked since she moved in with Aubrey, not regularly anyway. She lit up another, enjoying every drag. After five cigarettes her throat was starting to burn slightly, but she finished another two anyway. She felt a lot better now- she was a lot more under control.

"Hey Beca, look who it is," Luke said as she came back in, tossing him his lighter.

Beca didn't register for a moment, but then she looked over to a table and saw Chloe sat with Stacie and Tom. Shit.

"I need another gin and tonic," Beca said, her heart thumping a little harder.

"I'll get Benji to cover the bar," Luke said. "I'm giving you the night off. You can't say no."

Beca reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Beca!" Stacie beckoned me over.

Beca sat down at the table next to Chloe greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chloe never failed to give Beca serious butterflies, today she looked absolutely beautiful in a low cut tshirt and a pretty skirt.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Do you smoke...?"

"Um why, do I smell of fags?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I don't smoke but I just had like seven..."

"Seven cigarettes?" Chloe asked incredulously.

Beca sighed. Chloe was looking at her with confused crystal eyes and she realised that she'd have to explain about her PTSD and her parents.

"Yeah. I think you should probably know something pretty big about me," Beca said.

"What is it?"

Beca took a deep breath.

"Um...I have post traumatic stress disorder."

"Oh," Chloe seemed surprised. "How come?"

"My house burnt down when I was sixteen, my parents both died."

Chloe, Stacie and Tom were all speechless.

"So, I was feeling particularly shitty today and I needed to calm down. Fuck it, I like cigarettes. So shoot me."

The didn't say anything for a moment, Chloe had a sad look in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, that's awful," Chloe whispered, taking her hand gently and Beca knew that she meant it.

"Thankyou."

Chloe held Beca's gaze for a moment longer and Beca wanted to kiss her again really badly.

"D'you want a beer?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Make it two."

* * *

By midnight Beca was totally wasted again. God, she was a mess.

"Hey Benji!" Beca yelled. "I'm doing karaoke next, okay?"

"Sure," Benji agreed.

Beca stumbled over to the stage to supportive woops from Stacie and Chloe, telling Benji which song she wanted.

"Okay everyone," Beca announced down the microphone. "I wanna dedicate this song to a really special gal. Her name's Chloe. She's hot. So listen up, this is for you Chlo'!"

Benji turned on the song- it was Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. Beca would NEVER have admitted to liking this song sober, but it made her think of Chloe somehow and she wanted Chloe to know that.

_"All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is **BLUE** eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now"_

Beca started off singing really sincerely but by the time she got to the chorus she was wailing it out like a frickin rockstar. It was probably the most passionate rendition of a Taylor Swift song in all history.

_"Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

_"Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind"_

She was totally not crying by the time the song ended. Honestly.

"Thanks for listening," Beca said breathlessly. "I'm sorry if that totally creeped you out Chloe."

She staggered off the stage and over to where Chloe was stood.

"That was beautiful," Chloe smiled, taking Beca's hands and interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," she said leaning in, her cheek brushng against Beca's.

"I thought it'd be a bit hit and miss, but I'm glad you liked it," Beca whispered.

"Just kiss me."

"Kay."

So she did.

* * *

When the bar finally closed at three am Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Tom left.

"Hey Chloe," Beca said, Chloe's arm wrapped around her shoulders and hers around Chloe waist.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna take you on a date."

Chloe's bright blue eyes lit up.

"Okay," she beamed at Beca.

"I'll think of something. But it'll be great, I promise."

"Awesome."

"See you later then," Beca said, grinning.

"Bye Swiftie."

"Oh my gosh."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca softly, her hand on Beca's cheek, then waved and got into Tom's car, leaving Beca seriously desperate for more. She watched them drive off, her lips on fire where Chloe kissed them, and she actually felt really happy. Yay.

**Author's note: hey everyone thanks for reading please review if you have any ideas or if you liked it or if you didn't like it anyone i really don't mind lol. Thankyouu xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**_  
_**I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week**_  
_**How many secrets can you keep?**_  
_**'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat**_  
_**Until I fall asleep**_  
_**Spilling drinks on my settee**_

Beca mumbled some lyrics from a new favourite Arctic Monkeys song, as she washed a few glasses in the sink behind the bar. It made her think of Chloe whenever she heard it- actually most songs made her think of her. You know when you're seriously crushing on someone and everything you see or hear just makes you think of them? Beca had that bad.

"Hey Becs," Aubrey said, sitting down at the bar with Fat Amy.

It was Sunday now, and Beca hadn't seen Chloe since she asked her out two days ago. It was weird that Chloe didn't have a phone, it made things difficult, but Beca figured that Chloe would turn up at the bar when she wanted to. (It was August so Chloe was off work since it was the summer holidays.)

"Hey guys," Beca said. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a sex on the beach please," Fat Amy requested.

"Can I have a white wine?" Aubrey asked.

"Coming right up. By the way this isn't on the house," Beca said.

"What?!"

"Sorry you guys."

Beca made their drinks quickly. She had really mastered making cocktails; she figured she was just a born badass.

"So what's the latest with this Chloe?" Aubrey asked, making Beca blush instantly at the mere mention of her name.

"What, Chloe, who?" Fat Amy asked, confused.

"Beca's latest lover," Aubrey explained.

"Ooer is Beca getting some lady lovin'? You could've just asked me if you want to experiment, I'm up for that kinda thing," Fat Amy offered seriously.

"Um, no thankyou Amy," Beca said laughing. "Anyway, she's not my lover...yet."

"Ooh, so what happened, come on, tell us everything," Aubrey insisted.

"Yeah share your lesbianity with your sexy blonde fairy godmothers."

"Um...right. Anyway, so she came back to the bar the other day because she lost her ring here one night and we were looking for it for ages and flirting and shit. Then I said I'd drop it off at her house, then I went to her house and she was having a party and she asked if I wanted to stay so I did, then we kissed, then she came to the bar on Friday and we kissed and I asked her on a date."

"Aw that's sweet," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, sweet for something lesbian," Fat Amy agreed.

"Amy," Aubrey said disapprovingly. "So where are you gonna take her?"

"Uh, I have a few ideas," Beca said mysteriously.

"Such as...?"

"That would be telling."

"Exactly."

"Sorry, I'll tell you after the date."

Aubrey didn't look satisfied, but Beca wasn't telling.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and Beca woke up early-ish. She took a shower and got dressed in blue jeans, a red tshirt and black vans authentics.

She had a plan, and it was totally not Beca-like. Beca wasn't sure what she thought about love...her parents were married but they were not exactly in love...not as far as Beca could see. They fought. They fought about EVERYTHING. Beca could remember the worst fight they'd ever had- it was on Christmas day.

**_"Hey Dana you burnt the turkey!" _**

**_Beca was thirteen and sat in her room listening to music with her new headphones when she heard her father yell like a maniac._**

**_"You should've checked it earlier then!" her mom yelled back._**

**_"That's not my job."_**

**_"It's not MY job," Dana retorted._**

**_"Yeah it is you're my wife!"_**

**_"Oh my god have you been drinking AGAIN?"_**

**_"You're such a controlling bitch!" he spat._**

**_"I'm a bitch?!"_**

**_"Yeah you're a dumb bitch and you can't even make me a decent Christmas dinner, call yourself a woman?!"_**

**_"Are you even real right now?! Fuck you Neil!"_**

**_"What did you just say?"_**

**_"I said fuck you Neil."_**

**_Beca could hear the strain in her mother's voice- she was crying. It made Beca squirm and twist with such anger towards her father._**

**_"You wanna say that again?" he growled._**

**_"Fuck you," came her mother's shaky voice._**

**_There was a bang and a cry of pain, followed by the smashing of a plate and more loud swearing. Beca heard the door slam with an intense force and her father drive away. She blinked away furious tears, her fingernails digging deep into her palms._**

**_She heard her mother coming up the stairs and twist open her bedroom door._**

**_"Beca..." Dana began. "He doesn't mean it. You know what he's like when he's drunk. He'll come back."_**

**_Beca crossed her arms tightly and moved as far away from her crying mother as possible. _**

**_"Beca?"_**

**_"I hate him and I hate you," Beca stated coldly._**

**_Her mother was silent, then stood up and left, slamming the door and murmuring something about, "fucking ungrateful little bitch..."_**

It was never that bad again, but that Christmas was enough to be embedded on Beca's memory forever. That was why Beca was rebellious. And that made her feel even more guilty. She knew her parents weren't bad people...but they were awful to each other.

* * *

"Hi, it's Beca," Beca said into Chloe's intercom.

Chloe opened the door and took Beca's breath away as usual.

"Hey Beca!"

Chloe hugged Beca tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's up? Are you finally taking me on that date?" Chloe asked, grinning.

"Yeah, actually," Beca smiled, still reeling from that kiss on the cheek. "So, can I swing by at six pm tonight?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Chloe eyes, her crystal eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"You'll find out."

"Oooh that sounds exciting. But tell me."

Beca laughed.

"Sorry Chloe."

"Please?" she was pouting and it was making Beca melt, but she still refused to tell her.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Wait, what should I wear?" Chloe asked.

"Um something casual-ish."

"Oh, okay?"

"So see you tonight."

"Bye."

Beca grinned and rode off on her red moped. Man, she was smooth.

* * *

Beca had an hour long shower because she was shitting herself for the date with Chloe.

Beca was so into Chloe. She wanted her like really badly. Really, really badly. It wasn't just the fact that she found Chloe more attractive than anyone else she'd ever seen. Chloe was sweet and caring and adorable and lovely to talk to. She was just...amazing.

"Guys I'm going on a date tonight, what the hell should I wear?" Beca asked her housemates.

"Don't you have to work...?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah...I told Luke I was having a breakdown, he totally bought it. Anyway what should I wear?"

Beca ended up wearing a cool blue shirt with denim shorts and some pretty sandals she borrowed off Aubrey.

With a deep breath and a shot of tequila, Beca left the building and headed over to Chloe's.

* * *

Beca knocked on Chloe's door. She was nervous as hell, but she didn't want it to show.

The door opened and Chloe emerged in a pretty baby-blue sundress. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Evening madame," Beca said, smirking and swallowing down butterflies.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful."

"So do you."

"Thankyou."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek, coming down the steps.

"So your carriage awaits," Beca said gesturing to the moped.

"Really?" Chloe looked a bit nervous about riding Beca's old moped.

"Yeah really."

"Okay."

Beca climbed on and Chloe sat behind her, so close that Beca could feel her breath on her neck.

"Hold on tight," Beca told her, and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, making Beca even more nervous.

"Okay."

Beca drove off wondering if this was actually gonna go down well...

* * *

Twenty minutes later Beca pulled up at the docks.

"You own a boat?!" Chloe asked incredulously.

Beca grinned.

"Uh, yeah. It was my parents. I figured we could go for a sail."

"Can you sail?" Chloe asked.

"Yes Chloe, I wouldn't take you on a boat if I wouldn't sail," Beca laughed and Chloe looked relieved. "Come on, I'll show you which one if mine."

Beca took Chloe's pretty hand and led her down the jetty, past other boats and to the boat that her parents had bought- it was called The Rebeca.

"Wow, I can't believe you're into boats," Chloe said, following Beca onboard the sailboat.

"I'm not really, but it's one of the few happy memories I have with my parents on this boat. I like to sail. It clears my head."

"That's really nice."

"So shall we cast off?"

"Okay."

* * *

_**"Hey Dana, would you like a sandwich?"**_

_**"Sure honey."**_

_**"Beca?"**_

_**"Yeah please Dad."**_

_**Beca was sat on the sailing boat with her parents. It was ten o clock and they were out on the black glass ocean, the moonlight shining down on the whole Mitchell family.**_

_**"Woah, Beca look! A shooting star!" her father exclaimed, his arm around his daughter.**_

_**"Wow dad!"**_

_**Beca watched the comet shower and felt peaceful and happy with the two people that loved her most in the whole world. It was a perfect night.**_

* * *

"Wow this is amazing," Chloe said, genuinely in awe.

They were pretty far out into the ocean now and it was a beautiful California summer evening.

"D'you take a lot of girls into the ocean?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"What are you implying Chloe?" Beca asked grinning.

"Nothing, just curious."

"Oh well, actually, I've never taken anyone on a date ever," Beca admitted.

"Really? That's sweet."

"Mhmm. Have you?"

"Yeah. I dated someone for three years."

"Oh right. You're a pro then," Beca laughed nervously a little bit. Shit.

"I guess."

"Who?"

"Oh this girl called Layla," Chloe said. "She was...yeah."

Chloe's brilliant eyes looked sad for a moment and Beca could tell that she'd been badly hurt by her.

"What happened?"

"It was great for a while. Then she got bored of me I guess and she got a job in New York anyway, so we just gave up."

"I'm sorry," Beca said seriously.

"Really?"

Beca shrugged.

"Nah, this is nice," Beca laughed. "So d'you want some food?"

"Sure."

"I just bought like a load of fancy shit I really don't know what you want."

"Maybe some of that champagne?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah, great idea."

They drank champagne and ate some French tart thing that Beca had bought while the boat slowly drifted along the empty California ocean. The cloudless sky was turning from the usual daytime blue into a wash of coral and pink, turning the sea a beautiful orange colour. It was surreal, they were the only people around for miles.

"Thankyou for this Beca," Chloe said sincerely.

She was sat next to Beca on the bow of the boat, their legs touching and shoulders brushing. The way Chloe was looking in Beca's eyes made her stomach drop.

"You're welcome," Beca smirked.

"Good."

Chloe's eyes kept wandering to Beca's lips and Beca just leaned in, her hands on the redhead's gorgeous waist. Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair, her tongue immediately finding Beca's, causing the smaller girl to moan a little bit in the heat of the moment. The kiss intensified as Beca pulled Chloe closer to her.

"You should save some for later," Chloe purred breaking off.

"Really?"

"Mhmm..."

All of a sudden Beca screamed- Chloe had pushed her off the boat and into the sea.

Beca surfaced, spluttering to see Chloe laughing her head off onboard.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted shocked and soaked.

"Sorry Beca," she laughed, then dive bombed into the sea as well.

"You're insane!" Beca giggled, splashing her flirtatiously.

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you."

They messed about in the sea for a while, laughing and flirting and kissing, it was so romantic.

"So how do we get back onboard?" Beca asked. This sent them into hysterics.

Chloe pulled herself onto the boat- Beca was super impressed because she was really athletic- that boat was really tall from the ocean.

"Take my hand," Chloe said from onboard and pulled Beca back onto the boat.

They just stood on the boat, completely soaking and grinning and looking at each other, and suddenly Beca was looking at Chloe and her mind wandered over to the things she wanted to do to her...

"Beca..." Chloe began.

"Turn around," Beca said, and Chloe did. She unzipped Chloe's soaking dress.

They didn't say anything as Beca peeled off her wet shirt and shorts, and then for a moment they were just stood there in their underwear, breathing heavily and looking at each other hungrily. Chloe looked amazing in lingerie. Then Beca moved in slowly, one hand on Chloe's face, one on her bare shoulder and Chloe's hands on her waist, and kissed her deeply. Chloe's hands were roaming Beca's body and it was sending her wild, Beca pulled her over to the side of the boat and lay down, Chloe's perfect body on hers. Chloe was kissing down Beca's neck and down her chest then down Beca's toned stomach, pulling away Beca's panties...

* * *

They got back to the dock late at night.

"This was the best date I've ever been on," Beca said grinning.

"This is the only date you've ever been on," Chloe laughed.

"Well it was fun wasn't it?"

"It was amazing."

"Good," Beca said and Chloe leaned in to place a kiss on Beca's soft lips.

"So you wanna come back to mine?" Chloe asked.

"I'd love to."

Beca got on her moped and grinned and Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist. As Beca drove off she just kept thinking, that things were looking very good.

**Author's note: hey everyone, I hope you liked that one sorry I didn't write them having sex but I'm not very good at smut also this is rated T, sorryy...anyway please review, let me know what you thought thankyou for reading xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Drowning, choking, burning Beca was dying and screaming what was happening?! What was that crackling noise? Where were those piercing screams coming from?**_

_**"I got you."**_

_**She was pulled outside into the cold and dark night, flashing lights blinding her eyes. **_

_**"Get back this place is gonna blow!"**_

_**The ground shook violently and Beca screamed running at the flames but not getting anywhere at all.**_

_**"My parents are in there! Let me go!"**_

_**"They're gone."**_

* * *

"Beca, Beca? It's okay!"

Beca was sobbing again, shaking uncontrollably.

"Where am I?" she asked confused, tears streaming down her cheeks like fast rain.

"Becs, it's me, it's Chloe."

She looked around trying to remember where she was- then it came back to her. The date, going home with Chloe...holy shit she was crying in Chloe's bed...and she was naked.

"Beca?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I killed them Chloe," she whispered and broke out in tears again.

Chloe pulled Beca into her and cuddled her tight while Beca wept. It was getting light in Chloe's bedroom, it was probably around six or seven am.

She didn't want to cry in front of Chloe but after dreams like that she couldn't hold it back at all, even though she realised that she'd completely blown it with her now. Who would date someone that cries because they have weird flashback dreams ALL the time? You just stay away from those kind of people. They're born alone, they die alone. Beca knew that now, who was she kidding.

"Chloe I'm sorry, I'll leave," Beca said embarrassedly, unravelling her arms from around Chloe's waist and getting up. She was blushing hard.

"Beca, where are you going?" Chloe asked confused.

"I just...I have to go, I'm so sorry."

Beca had already got dressed.

"Don't go," Chloe said.

"Um, bye."

And she ran out the door, and onto her moped in less than a minute. For a moment, Beca just sat there, head in her hands, wishing that she could've just not had a dream- no wishing that she could've been someone else. Someone better for Chloe. Someone that wasn't fucked in the head. Then she drove off.

* * *

"You're back early," Aubrey said as Beca came through the door. She was wearing running clothes- obviously about to go to the gym.

"Beca what's wrong?" Aubrey asked, seeing the tear streaks on her best friend's cheeks and the puffy red eyes.

Beca just shook her head. She was too choked up.

"Come here."

Aubrey hugged her small friend while she cried for the second time this morning.

"So what happened?"

They sat down on the sofa and Beca took a deep breath.

"Well...I took her on my dad's boat. It was really nice, everything was going amazing, then we went back to hers...but then I had a fucking nightmare in her bed and woke up crying. Then I left just now."

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I cried on her! Now she knows how retarded I actually am! Why would anyone date me? I have flashbacks and cry everyday! Sometimes I get so angry that I actually attack people! I have nervous breakdowns about once a month! I'm undateable, Aubrey, and she's _perfect._ But I can't have her and she'll never want me anyway."

Aubrey looked at her friend through sad eyes.

"Beca, I'm sure Chloe doesn't give a shit that you cried. You're beautiful and funny and talented okay, you just need help, Becs. You don't need to let the PTSD take over."

"I don't want help."

"You need it, Becs. And don't you dare push Chloe away, I won't let you."

"She'll never like me."

"I promise you she will."

"No-one's ever liked me before," Beca said.

"Look, Beca, before this turns into a pityfest, promise me you won't push Chloe away because of this."

"I don't need to because she won't want anything to do with me."

"Becs...I love you Becs you're my best mate. And I'm sure Chloe will too. Okay?"

Beca shrugged. She didn't believe it for one second but she knew that Aubrey was busy and it was selfish to expect her best friend to listen to her shit all day, so she agreed and let Aubrey go off to the gym. She didn't feel any better about Chloe though. Fuck, she'd really blown it.

* * *

"Hello?" Beca answered her phone.

"Hey Beca, it's Joe," said a familiar voice down the phone.

"Oh, hey Joe, what's up?" Beca said, sitting up on her bed, where she'd been lying, staring at the ceiling and feeling sorry for herself for the past two hours.

"We've got a job for you."

"Oh great, what?"

"This band, Black Tide, they're recording an album starting tomorrow. Can you come in now for a meeting with them?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Beca said. Great!

"Cool, see you at three?"

"Yeah sick. Bye."

"See you later."

Beca got up and went for a shower. Shit, an actual production job- it had been at least two months since Doozie signed anyone at all.

She took a long shower and washed away everything that'd happened the night before. She played it over in her mind- the boat, the late night swimming, the sex...It would've been great. If Chloe didn't have to find out Beca's messed up side. But she did find out, and it was over.

* * *

"Hey Joe," Beca said, heading into the Doozie headquarters.

It was a two storey building in Santa Monica. There were a few offices and a recording suite upstairs. It was a cool place, even if it was a bit old and decaying.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah, good. So where's this band at?"

"In here," he said.

Joe was one of the managers at Doozie, he was about thirty and he was really cool- he had short dark hair and a beard, and always wore the coolest Vans and t-shirts.

Beca followed him into the meeting room; there was four young guys there.

"So this is Black Tide."

"Hey."

* * *

Beca got out of the meeting at about six and headed straight to the bar. They'd talked about the sound for the band, she heard some demos, they just talked about music basically. It was nice, they were nice guys- the band was 'surf grunge' according to them. Beca liked it for once (usually the bands that Joe signed were awful hardcore punk, which she hated so much).

"Hey Becs, you feeling better?" Luke asked as she headed behind the bar.

"Yep. Where d'you need me boss?"

"Can you take out last night's beer bottles and wipe the bar?"

"Sure."

Beca started working but she still couldn't shift that feeling of embarrassment and self-hatred. Every few moments Chloe would wander into her mind and it'd all come back and she'd feel all...ashamed again. Ugh. Why would she ever take Chloe on a date anyway? She should've realised that Chloe would never be into her. It was entirely her fault.

So the evening went on as usual, Beca sneaked in tequila shots between serving people because she couldn't bare to stick around in her own mind for a second longer. On the way to work she'd bought a twenty pack of cigarettes and by nine pm she'd smoked ten already. Who the fuck cared about smoking anyway? She liked it. If she died in later life, well then that would be a shame.

"Hi," a familiar voice said. Beca looked up and saw Chloe sat at the bar. What the fuck did she want?

"Um...hey."

Beca didn't say anything, she just avoided those crystal eyes because she knew if she saw them she would just feel awful that she couldn't have them.

"Why did you leave?" Chloe asked quietly in that silky soft voice.

Beca shrugged.

"I cried on you...there was no point sticking around for you to tell me you made a mistake about me. I'm messed up," Beca said casually but Chloe could sense the sadness behind the words.

"You really think that I would do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Chloe reached out and put her hand on Beca's. Beca looked at her for the first time and felt immediate butterflies.

"I don't care that you have PTSD okay. I like you Beca. A lot."

Beca just looked at her and felt herself trusting those crystal blue eyes.

"You should care," she whispered.

"Don't you like me?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I do, like more than anyone ever in my whole life. I'm just offering you a way out now okay, before you feel some sort of responsibility to me. I'm fucked in the head. So leave. If you have any sense you'll leave."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes challengingly.

"I don't want to," Chloe said.

"I don't deserve you."

"Well you have me. So make the most of it."

Chloe's hand was still on Beca's and Beca looked away suddenly.

"Don't say shit like that," Beca said. "Not if you're just gonna leave later on."

"I'm not gonna leave! Don't you trust me?"

Beca walked out from behind the bar.

"I want you Beca," Chloe said quietly, searching for the same message in Beca's dark blue eyes. She entwined her fingers in Beca's and Beca decided to stop pushing her away. It was Chloe's fault now.

"Just...just kiss me," Beca said.

And Chloe did. It was sensual, Chloe needed Beca to know how she felt and Beca needed Chloe to know that she felt the same. Beca's arms snaked around Chloe's neck, and Chloe's on Beca's toned midriff, her tongue pressing against Beca's, longing her to know that she wanted her for good.

"So are you taking me on a date next or what?" Beca asked breathlessly when they broke off.

Chloe smiled.

"You better believe it gorgeous," she purred.

"Cool thing red."

"Red? You sound like a New York mobster," Chloe laughed.

"You're pretty when you laugh," Beca smirked.

"You're _always_ pretty."

Beca captured Chloe's lips in a kiss again, taking Chloe's bottom lip softly between her own making the redhead moan a little bit.

"Hey Beca, get back to work," Luke ordered.

Beca broke off reluctantly and untangled herself from Chloe.

"Come round tomorrow Becs," Chloe said.

"Yeah I will."

"Can't wait."

Beca grinned as she watched Chloe walk off.

So maybe she was wrong about Chloe. Maybe she was gonna stick around. But it was her loss.

* * *

**Author's note: hey everyone thanks for reading this far I can't thank you enough. Please review? I'm sorry about this chapter, the last one was quite fun I guess but this one got a bit angsty sorry, I guess it's my fault for writing Beca that way buttt I kinda like her in this though. Anyway let me know what you think in the reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hey everyone wow there are like 75 people following this story that's insane, thankyou so much for your kindness honestly thanks xxx**

* * *

"So when can we meet this lesbian lover of your's?" was the greeting Beca received when she got up the next morning.

Beca turned to see her roomates sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating toast.

"Yeah Becs," Aubrey chipped in.

She had literally just woken up from a peaceful night's sleep and this ambush was slightly confusing in her sleepy state.

"Uh, whenever you want," Beca said, grabbing some black coffee.

It had been a day since Chloe asked Beca on a date and it was eight thirty am on a gorgeous California day.

"Can we meet her today?" Fat Amy asked.

"I don't know. When are you working?"

"Ten til six," Amy said.

"Okay. I guess I could invite her over for dinner...right?" Beca said uncertainly.

"Great," Aubrey beamed.

"Promise you won't embarrass me though?" Beca said.

"What?! How could _we_ embarrass you Beca?!" Fat Amy asked incredulously.

"Don't wear the wetsuit."

"But that wetsuit is divine, it's genius!" Amy protested.

"No. I'm not bringing her back if you're gonna wear that stupid wetsuit."

Fat Amy looked defiant but Aubrey gave her a stern look and she reluctantly gave in.

"Fine I won't."

"Okay," Beca agreed. "What's for dinner though?"

"I'll figure something out," Aubrey said, with an excited glint in her eye.

Aubrey loved dinner parties for some strange reason, and Beca was just glad that she didn't have to cook. Not that she couldn't cook...she just really didn't trust herself to cook something good enough for Chloe.

"So what are you doing today Beca?" Aubrey asked, when Fat Amy had gone to get ready to work.

"I have to go to Doozie now to work with a band til one, but then I'm going to Chloe's for a bit."

"Cool. And you sorted things with her?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, she came to the bar and she was just like I want you and I'm not gonna leave, so I was like yeah okay sure so it's her fault now if she realises she doesn't like me cos I gave her a way out."

Aubrey laughed a little bit awkwardly.

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. I guess. Anyway, I have to go work."

"Okay. See you at seven for dinner?"

"Yep."

Beca headed out to Doozie headquarters.

* * *

"Hey baby," Chloe said opening the door, wrapping her arms around Beca and hugging her tight.

"Hi."

"You've been smoking."

"Yep, you want one?"

Chloe gave Beca a dirty look as she pulled her inside, hands entwined. They went into the front room and sat on the sofa, Beca putting an arm around Chloe so Chloe could snuggle into her.

"I don't like that you smoke," Chloe said.

"Why?"

"It ruins your health."

"That has never been proven."

Chloe laughed.

"What?" Beca asked grinning.

"You're an idiot," Chloe said fondly. "Will you give up? For me?"

"Um."

"Please?"

Beca shrugged.

"I guess I could. But I still have a whole pack."

"Oh."

"You wanna finish them with me?" Beca asked.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever smoked before?"

"No."

"Not even weed?"

"No."

"I thought you went to college though," Beca said.

Chloe shrugged.

"You're such a sweetie," Beca said smiling.

"You're such a badass."

"Damn right," Beca said in a false gangster voice. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah. But then you'll give up."

"Anything for you."

"Kay."

Beca got out a pack of ten cigarettes- there were six left. She put one in her mouth and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"You want me to light yours?"

"Yeah."

"Here."

Beca passed Chloe a lit cigarette and she put it in her mouth a bit confused looking.

"I can't believe I'm smoking for you," Chloe said, giggling like a little girl and coughing a little bit as she inhaled.

"Oh my gosh you're the most adorable thing in the world, Chloe Beale," Beca said grinning.

"So can you do any cool tricks?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Watch this," Beca said.

She inhaled deeply, then let out the smoke in perfectly round Os.

"Wow, that's awesome," Chloe said excitedly.

"I know right."

Beca stubbed out the cigarette and lit up another.

"Kay, watch this one," Beca said.

She exhaled some smoke but then inhaled it back in through her nose, making Chloe look on in awe.

"That was like that Wiz Khalifa video," Chloe said.

"You like Wiz Khalifa?!" Beca laughed.

"No..."

"I have one more trick, but I might mess this one up a bit it's pretty tricky."

"Kay."

Beca let out a small ball of smoke but then sucked it all back in.

"Woah, you're good at that," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah."

"This is really gross though, it burns," Chloe said.

Beca shrugged.

"Please give up."

"Fine."

"Thankyou."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the lips, immediately making Beca want her badly again.

"Do I have to stop smoking crack too?" Beca asked between kisses.

"What?!" Chloe broke off.

"I'm joking!" Beca laughed.

"Okay phew."

"C'mere," Beca smiled.

She regained control of Chloe's lips and she pulled Chloe onto her, leaning back on the sofa, deepening the kiss, massaging Chloe's tongue with her own. Chloe's hands travelled up Beca's waist, then she pulled off Beca's t-shirt, peppering kisses on the brunettes tiny neck, as Beca removed Chloe's clothes too.

"Will Stacie mind if we do it on the couch...?" Beca asked breathlessly.

"She does like poledances here for Tom all the time," Chloe said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah."

* * *

"So, my flatmates are having a dinner tonight, d'you wanna come...?"

They were lying on the sofa, Beca was just looking at Chloe, her fingers tracing over Chloe's back where she lay on her side on the settee. Fuck, she was so beautiful how was it even possible?

"I'd love to. Please keep tracing my back that feels really nice."

"Yes madame."

"Are you cooking?" Chloe asked.

"Do you really think I can cook?" Beca laughed incredulously.

"I don't know."

"Nah, my best friend Aubrey, she has a weird thing about dinner parties...so she's cooking."

"Okay. I look forward to it."

They lay like that for a few hours, talking. Beca was just listening to her breathing...She wasn't sure. But she felt like she was falling in love. It was scary because she didn't know if Chloe was too.

"Becs."

"Mhmm?"

"Are we together?" Chloe asked in that soft voice that Beca liked so much. Beca felt her heart jolt a little bit at that question.

"D'you wanna be?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah."

Chloe turned over to face Beca who was looking in her crystal eyes intensely.

"Cool," Chloe said.

They were silent for a moment but then Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's hard and Beca shut her eyes tight, savouring the feel of Chloe's lips on her own, finally feeling at peace and feeling unafraid for the first time. They broke off and Beca just looked into Chloe's eyes searching for the same feeling that she had.

"D'you wanna go take a shower?" Chloe asked, grinning suddenly.

"Both of us?" Beca smirked.

"Mhmm."

"Okay."

So Chloe led her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hi, welcome, I'm Aubrey!"

"Hey, I'm Chloe," Chloe said.

Beca smiled at Aubrey as she led her girlfriend through the front door, but it was a smile that said 'don't be weird or I'll throttle you'.

"I like your apartment Beca," Chloe said.

"Thanks. D'you wanna drink, I could make you a cocktail...?" Beca asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

Beca made a load of mojitos. She was way more nervous than she probably should've been, and she didn't know why...Was it a really hot day or was she just having a panic attack?

"Here," Beca said, handing Chloe a glass where she was sat on the sofa.

"Thanks," Chloe beamed but when she saw Beca's face her eyes clouded over with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...is it hot? I'm burning up..."

"Becs?"

"I'm okay...yeah. I can't breathe."

She laughed nervously but she could genuinely feel her heart racing and her world spinning. Chloe looked at her afraid.

"Can we go outside?" Beca asked, the room sliding out of focus.

"Yeah."

Chloe took her hand and led her outside and up the stairs to the roof.

"Beca are you okay?"

Beca's head was pounding, she sunk to the floor leaning back against the door trying to breathe but she couldn't, the world looked like it was slipping away...

"Try and take deep breaths Bec, just focus on breathing."

She did try hard but it just wasn't happening, Chloe's voice sound quiet and distant too.

"It's okay Beca, just breathe, I promise you're okay," Chloe said, her hand holding Beca's tightly, but Beca couldn't even feel her hands.

"I think I'm dying," Beca gasped.

"You're okay Becs, don't worry, just take a deep breath."

She did take a breath but it was hard, she could feel adrenaline pumping through her body, her heart was thumping so hard Chloe could see it beating through her t-shirt.

"Look at me Beca, it's okay."

Beca tried hard to slow down her breathing and it started to work, she started to regulate each breath.

"You're all right baby, just calm it down, okay, deep breaths," Chloe said soothingly.

After a while she started to cool down and her breathing was shallow but back to normal. They just sat against the door in silence for a moment. And then Beca started crying.

"Chloe I'm so sorry," Beca wept, hugging Chloe for dear life as she stroked Beca's hair.

"Shh Beca it's okay."

Chloe held her tight while she cried for about twenty minutes. Beca had no idea why she was crying or why she was so nervous about Chloe coming to her apartment that she had a panic attack. Well, she did know. Beca found it intensely difficult to let people into her life and all this so soon...? It was a lot to deal with, all the sudden emotion and the stress.

"You feeling better?" Chloe asked, brushing tears from the small girl's cheeks.

Beca smiled weakly and nodded.

"Should we get up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Chloe took Beca's small hand and helped her out. Beca wrapped her arms round Chloe's waist again.

"It's alright Beca."

Chloe kissed her head fondly, stroking her hair.

"Okay," Beca took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"All right."

Chloe held Beca's hand tight as they headed back downstairs.

"Hi where did you two get off to?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, I needed to...cool down," Beca said. "Where's Fat Amy?"

"Oh she bailed."

"Thank God."

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I guess. Kinda just had a panic attack," Beca said.

"Oh no, d'you need some water?" Aubrey asked, immediately going into Mother Hen mode.

"Aubrey I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. I might go pour some cold water over my head, Chlo' are you cool to chill here?" Beca asked.

"Yeah course."

Beca went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water for like thirty minutes. She didn't want to freak Chloe out... but she figured she already had done that quite thoroughly. Holy shit...

When she got back Chloe and Aubrey were laughing and talking, it was weird to see.

"Um...hey guys?" Beca said confusedly, sitting down next to Chloe on the sofa.

"Hey baby," Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

They talked all night, turned out Aubrey and Chloe got on pretty well. Which was okay.

"So you wanna see my bedroom?" Beca asked when it turned midnight.

"I'd love to."

"Night guys," Aubrey said.

"Night."

Chloe grinned as Beca pulled her into her room, grinning and kissing her lips, falling onto the bed.

"You're gorgeous Chloe," Beca said.

"So are you."

"Thankyou."

**Author's note: hi everyone please review? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Mornin' lil darlin'."

Beca opened her eyes sleepily. She was in her own bed, but she wasn't alone- there were a pair of bright blue eyes gazing back at her, and she could feel Chloe's legs entangled round her own.

"Hey," Beca found herself smiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Super."

"Good."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend. Beca had slept for the whole night through- she felt safe with Chloe's arms around her, the steady rise and fall of Chloe's chest, the brilliant blue eyes making her feel right. There was something about that gorgeous redhead that took all of her fear away. It was amazing.

"So what did you think of Aubrey?" Beca asked in a small voice.

"She's lovely. And she really cares about you. You're lucky to have such nice friends Bec."

Beca smiled.

"She annoys the hell out of me."

"So does Stacie."

"So what's the deal, how did meet Stacie?" Beca asked, brushing a strand of orange hair behind Chloe's perfect ear.

"We were in college together."

"She went to college to learn to be a poledancer?" Beca laughed.

"No, she wants to be a microbiologist. She just can't get on the right course at the moment, so she's holding out as a poledancer. She works in a lab three days a week."

"Oh cool," Beca said surprised.

"We dated for a bit, before Layla," Chloe said casually.

"Really?!"

"Mhmm. Buttt we're better as friends."

"Oh."

Beca was quiet for a moment while Chloe placed soft kisses on Beca's collarbone.

"So what about your family?" Beca asked.

"What about them?"

"What are they like? Brothers, sisters...?" Beca wanted to know everything about Chloe.

"Oh right," Chloe smiled. "Wellll I have an older brother called Matthew, he's twenty nine and he's a doctor in Seattle. He's married and he has a baby called Jamie, she's my niece."

"Aw, you're an auntie?" Beca grinned at Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled a cute little smile. "I'm the coolest aunt ever."

"Aw."

"And I also have a little brother called Andrew. He's twenty one, he lives in LA. He's..."

"What?"

"He's kind of a drug dealer I guess."

Beca giggled.

"What about your mom and dad?"

"My mom works in a cafe, my dad is a car salesman."

"Oh that's cool. I wish I had a family," Beca said, smiling sadly.

"Are you an only child?"

"Yeah. I moved in with my aunt and uncle after the fire. They have two kids but they were both at college. I wouldn't really call them my family though," Beca said.

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't. They're nice enough. But."

"Hmm."

"What about Layla? Can you tell me about her?" Beca asked quietly.

"Um sure I guess," Chloe agreed. "We met in college, she was taking psychology too, I guess we became friends in freshman year. And I had a bit of a crush. Then we were at a party one time in sophomore year and we kissed, then we got together. We were together three years, from when I was nineteen til I was twenty two. She used to live with me and Stacie, I was on a teacher training course and she was this guys' assistant at some company. And she was sleeping with him too. Then she moved to New York with him and that was it. She said she was sorry but she loved him."

"Chloe that's awful I'm so sorry."

Chloe looked at Beca sadly, but then she leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, her hand cupping Beca's cheek softly. Beca kissed her back, suddenly feeling that same feeling of comfort and safety, but also excitement and electricity, gasping a little bit when Chloe took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it.

"When are you taking me on that date, Beale?" Beca asked when they'd broke off.

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay. I can't wait."

Chloe smirked seductively and pulled the smaller girl on top of her, giggling and kissing her hard.

* * *

Beca had to leave at nine- she had work for longer today. The band were recording their second song.

"Hey guys, I'm here," Beca said, heading into the recording studio at Doozie headquarters.

"Hey Becs," Joe greeted.

They spent the morning watching the band put down their parts. They were all very technically good, Beca was impressed, and then everyone went for lunch at Subway and in the afternoon they played the song over, adding effects, polishing sounds and rewriting parts. Beca loved seeing the track turn into a real song- the band were very young and had no idea what they were doing, so Beca basically led the way, it was great.

When it got to five o clock Beca said bye to Joe and the band then got on her moped and headed to the bar.

"Hey Beca," Luke said.

"Hey."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Great, actually."

"Is that to do with a certain redhead?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah. I think...I think I'm in love with her," Beca said absent mindedly.

"You've barely known her two weeks!"

"Really?" Beca actually hadn't thought about that before. "It feels like I've known her my whole life."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Still wish I could've had my way with you on the bar that time. But."

"Aw Luke don't be jel."

"Shut up."

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it," Beca grinned at him annoyingly, swaggering off to pick up some crates of beer

* * *

**Author's note: hey guys, sorry it's a short one, I have shit to do today but the next chapter will be a proper one I promise. I hope you enjoyed anyway please review! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Baby, if you should want me**_  
_**I'll come when you call me**_  
_**Yes, I'll be around**_  
_**Baby, don't ever worry**_  
_**As long as you need me you know I'll never let you down**_

_**I wanna be with you till the day I die**_  
_**You always see me through, that's the reason why, why**_

_**Baby, I wanna hold you**_  
_**So close to my heart that you, you can hear me say**_  
_**Baby, tell me you love me**_  
_**And make me a promise that you, you'll never go away**_

Beca had become a **total** pussy, in her own words. She was quoting frickin She and Him for crying out loud, man she had it bad for Chloe. Today was the day that Chloe was taking her on a date, and she was excited. She spent the morning at Doozie records, then when for lunch with Luke and Adam because he was back in town.

"Hey Becs, how've you been?" Adam asked, kissing her on the cheek as she headed into the cafe.

"Yeah I'm great, you sound American now!" Beca said grinning.

"Yeah, it's awful," he chuckled.

"It really is," Luke chipped in his strong London accent.

"How's the bar?" Adam asked.

Beca had been working at the bar for four years now- since she was eighteen. Adam was Luke's brother- he used to work at the bar too but he left to work as a pilot two years ago and Luke hired Jesse to replace him. Beca and Adam had been good friends. They hooked up a lot of times too. Adam was tall and blonde, but he was a lot less macho than his younger brother. When Beca knew him, he was a gorgeous, scruffy hipster but now he looked respectable and adult-ish. He had short hair now and was wearing a smart blue shirt and Levi's jeans. He had some new, clean Converse on, which was weird because he used to swear by this one pair of battered Doc Martens. He'd really grown up it was weird. Beca and Adam used to talk all night about being lost souls destined to be alone forever. That seemed to have changed.

"What's new with you then Becs?" Adam asked.

"Beca's in love," Luke grinned teasingly.

"Shut up, don't make it sound stupid!" Beca laughed. She had a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Who's the lucky guy? Is it Luke?" Adam asked.

"No!"

"You two still haven't got together?" Adam asked smirking at his younger brother.

"Piss off Adam," Luke said.

"_Her_ name is Chloe, she's a kindergarten teacher and she's beautiful," Beca said matter-of-a-factly.

"Oh wow. A teacher?" Adam laughed.

"What?"

"Well, that's so. Grown up."

"You're one to talk. Look at that shirt- and you're not wearing those Docs for crying out loud."

Adam shrugged and smiled.

"You guys I'm going to the toilet," Luke said, getting up and leaving Adam and Beca alone for a moment.

"I missed you Becs," Adam said smiling a little smile that made his eyes light up.

"I missed you too," Beca said catching his ocean blue eyes for a moment. She looked away. "But you're so different."

"I'm the same guy."

Beca shook her head.

"You're an _adult_."

"So are you."

Beca was silent for a moment.

"I'm engaged," Adam said quietly. "I got you an invitation for the wedding. I'm asking Luke to be the best man."

"You should've opened with that," Beca said then she grinned. "I'm really happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just. We used to talk and laugh about being alone. You were my best friend. But now we're so different and it's sad! I don't know you any more Adam."

Adam smiled sadly.

"I'm really happy Becs."

"Me too. Actually. So tell me about her."

Adam grinned.

"Her name's Rachel. She's got long brown hair and the coolest green eyes uh she's twenty four and she's training to be a vet. She used to be my neighbour but now we live together."

"Aw. Is she as cool as me?"

"Nah...she doesn't know much about music."

"What?! But you love music."

"I guess I just love her more."

"More than music? I _have_ to meet this chick."

Adam laughed.

"You'll like her. She's sweet. What about you? You said you'd never fall in love."

"I guess Chloe's...Too lovable."

"Good answer."

Beca had never really given much thought about who she would end up with; her views on love were unformed, uninformed and kind of twisted. She genuinely had just never given it much thought, mainly because she assumed that no-one would be interested in her for anything more than sex. So this? Now? Chloe? It was...eye-opening. Before Chloe, Beca was happy being unhappy- she would've gone through life living in a small apartment and working at the bar and believed that that was her lot. Even though she hadn't known Chloe long, she'd shown Beca that there was more that Beca could have in her life. She could be satisfied, she could have the things she wanted. She could be happy. Maybe Chloe would get bored of her someday but for now Beca could enjoy her as much as she liked. And that was okay.

"So I'm gonna throw an Adam an engagement party at that club downtown," Luke said when they'd finished lunch. "This Friday. You coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Beca grinned.

"Great."

"Anyway, see you later you guys."

"Bye Beca."

Beca hugged them both then headed off on her moped. When she got home she took a shower. It was weird seeing Adam like that. It was proof that lonely people could become happy. It made Beca feel confused.

She got dressed in some short shorts and a cool tie dye vest she got ages ago- actually Adam bought it for her for her twentieth birthday. Aubrey threw a sophisticated party in a club that ended up being a crazy rave because Beca invited a DJ she'd been working with and she got wasted and went home with Adam. That was a weird memory.

"Hey Chlo'," Beca grinned, opening the apartment door. It was six o clock now and Chloe was here to take her on a date.

"Hi," Chloe said, hugging Beca tight and kissing her on the cheek.

"Can't I get a real kiss?" Beca asked flirtatiously.

Chloe's crystal blue eyes twinkled and she leaned in, kissing Beca gently on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So, shall we go?" Chloe asked in that perfect voice.

"Yeah."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand to Chloe's car- an old blue Ford Fiesta.

"Where are you taking me Beale?" Beca asked grinning at her girlfriend.

"I figured we could go watch an outdoor movie," Chloe beamed. "I brought a blanket and a picnic."

"Aw that's cute. What movie?"

"Breakfast At Tiffany's."

"Oh. I've never seen it."

"It's good."

"Cool."

"And I bought like loads of food."

"Yay."

Beca wasn't the biggest movie fan but for Chloe she would try anything. They drove to a park on the East Side where there was a big screen on the grass. Beca and Chloe went to get a spot on the grass- it was seven now and the sun was beginning to set. It wasn't particularly busy on the park but there were few couples with blankets too. They put a blanket down and lay back on the grass, watching as the sky started to darken.

"So d'you want some marshmallows?" Chloe asked, getting out her picnic basket.

"Chloe all you brought is candy!" Beca laughed.

"I like candy."

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever met."

"Shut up," Chloe joked.

"So can I have a marshmallow?"

"Only if you can catch it in your mouth," Chloe said.

"Kay, try me."

Chloe threw a sweet and it hit Beca in the face, which made Chloe giggle.

"I'm really shit at this," Beca said. "You try."

At half eight the film came on and gradually the sunset turned into night time. Chloe and Beca lay back on the grass, Beca snuggled into Chloe's chest, and Beca watched as the stars appeared in the night sky. It was beautiful.

"Hey, watch the film," Chloe said, kissing Beca softly on her forehead.

"My attention span really isn't that long Chlo'."

Beca did watch the film. It was about some rich beautiful girl living in New York that everyone loved, and this nice guy that fell in love with her and was the one person that treated her right, but she was determined to marry this rich Brazilian. But then they kissed at the end.

"Are you seriously crying right now Chloe?" Beca chuckled.

"It's emotional."

"Aw."

Beca kissed her, losing her hands in Chloe's red hair.

"Shall we carry this on at my place?" Chloe asked, breaking off because they were in public.

"I'd love to."

And they headed towards Chloe's car.

**Author's note: hey everyone, so what did you think? Leave a review if you have any ideas about where you want this to go, I mean I have my ideas but I'd love to know what you lot think so yeah thankyou for reading this far xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: hey sorry I guess this is getting a bit dead, the last chapter was kinda boring but I'm gonna be putting more effort in now I swear thanks for reading you guys stick with me yeah xxxx**

* * *

Beca and Chloe had been dating for over a week now and Beca was really, really happy; she hadn't had a single dream which was a new record. Chloe and Beca met pretty much everyday and Beca stayed at Chloe's place most nights. Everything was perfect- Beca was sure that nothing could crush her mood right now. Nothing.

On a Monday afternoon Beca was at home, listening to the band's newly recorded songs and thinking about how to polish it off, when the home phone rang. Immediately Beca thought it was weird, since no-one ever called the apartment's home phone...

"Hello?"

"Hi Beca!" she recognised the voice instantly.

"Hey aunt Grace," Beca stomach sunk. Fucking family. "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm...really great. How are you?"

"We're good," Grace said in her usual bright manner. "So, I dunno if you realised but it's the anniversary of. You know. The fire. And Kev and I were wondering if you're coming home to visit. We were gonna have a dinner and Jade and Freddie are coming as well. If you'd like. Jade's bringing her new baby too, baby Hamish, he's a sweetheart, you'll love him."

Beca sighed. Of course she'd remembered. It was just for once she was happy enough to not let it affect her so much.

"Beca?"

"Uh, yeah sure, when did you think?"

"This Wednesday? Are you working?"

"I'm always working, but I can get time off."

"Great! So, see you at about two pm Wednesday?" Grace asked.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Uh, can I bring someone?" Beca asked, immediately thinking about Chloe.

"Of course honey! Are you seeing someone?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name, what's he like, tell me everything?"

Grace had never tried to be Beca's mother, which Beca appreciated. But she did try very hard to be Beca's cool older sister, which was better, but often irritating. Beca was very closed off, so of course she wasn't gonna just share all her secrets with her aunt for crying out loud. Grace was her mom's older sister. They'd been really close, she always used to be round, hugging Beca's mom while she cried about how shitty a husband Beca's dad was. Fun childhood memories.

"Uh, her name's Chloe," Beca said uncertain...Grace had no idea about Beca being bi.

"A woman?" Grace sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Becs! You should've told me! I'd love to meet her."

"Okay. Cool."

"I can't wait," Grace said. "So, see you Wednesday, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye honey."

"Bye Grace."

Beca hung up and feel back on the sofa. She sighed deeply and rubbed her temples hard. Fuck's sake. Way to kill her buzz.

At four o clock Beca couldn't take sitting around and listening to all the thought explosion in her mind for any longer, so she got up, put on her helmet, ran down the stairs and out onto the hot California street. She got on the moped and sped off in direction of the bar. Adam was there still and she'd been hanging with him lately; the engagement party was great, Beca did a DJ set and spent the night dancing with Chloe. It was a lot of fun.

"Hey Becs, what's wrong?" Adam asked as she walked through the door into the bar.

How did he immediately know there was a problem?! Beca went to the bar and poured herself five straight tequila shots and downed them all.

"Be-caw!"

"Shut it England."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Beca sighed and leaned on the bar. Adam looked more like his old self today- he was wearing a flannel shirt, black jeans and from somewhere Luke had sourced his old Docs.

"Nothing Adam."

"C'mon. I think I know when there's something wrong. So?"

Beca gave in.

"My family."

"Ah."

"It's seven years this week since the fire. I'm going back to Oregon for some meal/family gathering this Wednesday."

Beca had a bitch to him for a few hours til Luke came in and they started working. It was good.

* * *

"Hey Chlo'," Beca said, coming out from behind the bar and giving Chloe a massive hug.

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing Wednesday?" Beca asked, her arms around Chloe's neck, brushing a strand of red hair from her bright eyes.

"Nothing," Chloe said, smirking excitedly.

"Um...will you come to Oregon with me?"

Chloe looked slightly confused.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"My family are having a dinner. It's an anniversary of when my parents died."

"Oh. Yeah I'll come."

"Thankyou. I don't think I could do it alone," Beca said honestly.

She smiled but Chloe could see the nerves and sadness in her girlfriend's steely blue eyes. Chloe laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay Becs," Chloe reassured her, and Beca nodded. "Don't worry."

"I...yeah. It's fine. Thanks. And can we take your car? I don't think my moped can make it that far," Beca admitted, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not riding that thing out of the city."

"That thing?" Beca asked incredulously.

"It scares the shit out of me," Chloe said laughing at how offended Beca looked.

"But it's my baby."

"You're my baby. I want you to be safe."

"Aw that's sweet. Damn you I can't stay mad," Beca said letting a grin spread on her little face.

"I know. You think you're such a badass, but you're actually a sweetie."

Beca shrugged.

"I think I told you that the second time I met you," Chloe said thoughtfully, thinking back.

"Yeah you did. I'm really glad that you lost your ring," Beca said.

"Me too. I would've come back anyway yannow," Chloe smirked.

"Really?"

Chloe shrugged.

"I thought you were really hot."

"Me too!" Beca grinned.

"You thought you were hot?"

"No, you dummy, I mean I thought you were hot."

"Sure, sure. So are you coming to mine after work then?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah course."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

Wednesday came soon enough, and Beca found herself in Chloe's car at midnight, staring out of the window as they began their trip to Oregon. Everything was running through her mind; her parents, her aunt and uncle, how much and how little things had changed. They were still gone and Beca was still the same. But seven years...that was a really long time. She still hadn't let it go. But should you ever let something like that go? It seemed wrong to move on when they were dead and it was her fault. Surely that was wrong. Even if not moving on made her life hell.

"What you thinking?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca hadn't said a word in over an hour.

"Nothing," Beca replied, then smiled a false tightlipped smile.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

They were silent for a while, then Beca said:

"D'you wanna hear some of my tracks?"

"Yeah! Of course," Chloe beamed.

"Okay."

They spent the journey listening to Beca's music. Beca managed to talk in a fairly normal way but Chloe could sense she was putting it on and her mind was elsewhere. It was sad because Chloe didn't know how to help.

"So, who'll be there?" Chloe asked when Beca had gone silent again.

"Um, my aunt Grace and uncle Kevin, my cousin Jade and her husband Mike and their baby Hamish, and my cousin Freddie. He brings a different girl every time so. I think my granddad might be there as well, but he's pretty old now, so he might not go."

"Do you like them?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. They're nice," Beca shrugged. "They were really there for me when I was younger, I mean at the time I hated their guts and I still don't really feel like part of the family but. They're fine. I'm grateful for them. So."

"Bec I really can't imagine how you feel," Chloe said quietly. "But I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

They got to Portland, Oregon at two in the afternoon, right on time. Chloe pulled up in front of the house and Beca took a deep breath. She had drifted off for a while in the car and when she woke up she was stressing more than ever about it. Man. Family gatherings.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

"Okay."

Beca leaned across and kissed Chloe hard, desperate for some kind of comfort, and Chloe kissed her back, Beca's hands roaming through her red hair. Chloe felt Beca try to deepen the kiss so she let her tongue in, but she knew that Beca was upset and that this wasn't the answer.

"Becs stop, it's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. Let's go."

"Yeah."

Chloe took Beca's hand and took her bag out of the boot. They knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Beca!" Grace opened the door and pulled her niece into a big hug that knoked the breath out of the small Beca. "You look great honey, and this must be Chloe, hi!"

"Hi, how are you?" Chloe smiled friendlily, hugging Beca's auntie.

Beca was super glad that she had found someone who was normal and able to cope with social situations, it made her life a lot easier.

"She's so pretty Beca! Well come in you two, we've got lunch out, everyone's out back."

They headed through the house that Beca knew so well- it was a big house with large stone bricks and pretty windows and pictures everywhere. It was all very homely. Beca held Chloe's hand tighter than she ever had before.

"Hey Beca!" everyone greeted her.

Beca had to hug everyone and smile widely, luckily Chloe did all the talking, which Beca was infinitely grateful for.

"How've you been Beca?" Beca's cousin Jade asked when Chloe's attention had been taken by Freddie, who hadn't brought a date for once.

Out of the whole family Jade was the least intrusive and therefore the nicest.

"Um. Great. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm really well. It's that time of year I guess, I always worry about you."

Beca smiled weakly.

"I've got Chloe now."

"She seems amazing," Jade said.

"Yeah," Beca said simply.

Jade put her hand on Beca's suddenly.

"I know you never really thought of us guys as your real family. But I think of you as my sister you know, so does Freds, and if you ever need anything at all just call me, okay?"

Beca was actually touched by the sentiment.

"Thanks Jade. That's really sweet."

"I mean it."

"What are you two birds tweeting about?" Mike said, coming over with baby Hamish.

Beca wasn't much of a fan of Hamish since he was a baby and everything but Chloe loved him, and Beca loved how Chloe lit up around him. It was the most adorable thing ever, Chloe holding that baby. Chloe was so sweet and Beca was so lucky.

"So, what are we doing before dinner?" Grace asked when everyone was sat on the lawn eating sandwiches.

"I think we should play a game of baseball," Freddie offered.

"No way," Beca said.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed and so did Uncle Kevin.

Everyone ended up piling over to the local park with a baseball bat. It was really shitty going to that park, because she used to get stoned there all the time before the fire and it made her feel so guilty. It just brought shit back to her mind.

Beca was roped into playing baseball- she missed every time, except one time when Jade caught her out. Man, she sucked at sports.

Chloe sat out and played with baby Hamish, mainly because Jade and Grace were very competitive and feminist.

"Come on Becs, just swing the bat when the ball is near it, it's not hard," Freddie said, frustratedly.

"Shut up Freddie! Sports are for dummies anyway."

Kevin laughed. Uncle Kevin was a joker, he was a bit chubby with thinning grey hair, glasses and friendly brown eyes. Beca sometimes thought that her mom had resented aunt Grace because she married a nice man and she married Beca's dad, who was erratic and only a husband when he felt like it. But Kevin was no good with serious situations and that could really piss Beca off.

"Let's go back for dinner now," Aunt Grace said when everyone was tuckered out and it was about half six.

"That's the best thing anyone's said all afternoon," Beca said breathless from running.

"You really hate sports don't you," Freddie laughed.

"My talents are elsewhere, let's just say."

When they got home, Beca showed Chloe her room that she had til she was eighteen. It was really plain- all of her favourite posters and photos had burned and she didn't have the heart to try and recreate her old room. The light from the large bay window was pretty enough to make the room habitable anyway.

"How's it going then?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

"Fine," Beca said, then smiled. She was lying on her side facing Chloe on her bed. "I thought it would be a lot worse, but yeah. I'm fine. I'm really glad you came."

"Good."

Chloe smiled, her bright blue eyes caring and friendly.

"Your family's really nice," Chloe said.

"Mhmm. _You're_ really nice."

"Am I?" Chloe asked smirking. They were both leaning in slowly, Chloe's cheek brushing against Beca's, her shallow breath against her lips...

"Yes ma'am."

Beca closed the gap and kissed Chloe softly.

"Dinner's done kids!" Grace yelled and Beca sighed.

"Let's pick this up later," Beca told Chloe who agreed.

They headed downstairs and sat at the table. Aunt Grace brought out the dinner with the help of Kevin- it was beef pot roast with vegetables and gravy and potatoes. It smelt peng. Beca tucked in.

While they ate they chatted about Hamish and other things- Beca's career, Freddie's love life. It was okay.

"Beca," Grace sat quietly, when they were alone in the kitchen, putting plates away.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you and I could go visit your mom and dad's graves in a bit. Just me and you. What d'you think?"

Beca's stomach dropped.

"Um."

"You don't have to. But I bought some flowers, and it might be nice to speak to them for a bit."

Beca thought it over, but agreed.

"Yeah. I'll come."

"Good. We'll leave after dessert then?"

"Sure."

Beca was quiet through dessert- homemade chocolate cake. She hadn't seen her parents grave in two years. It would be fine though. Right?

"You okay?" Chloe asked quietly, squeezing Beca's hand under the table.

"Yeah."

Everyone went to watch TV but Grace and Beca said bye and slipped out to the car.

They drove out of the suburban town and towards the cemetery on the other side of town. Beca didn't say anything throughout the whole journey, she just stared out of the car window at the dark city of Portland. It was roughly nine o clock now. Grace didn't say anything either, she didn't want to pressure her niece- she knew that Beca wasn't a talker.

Beca's mind was almost totally blank. She spent so much time thinking about her parents death that she didn't really need to think. It's just that seeing their actual grave would make everything so real again. All the dreams. Ugh.

"You okay honey?" Grace asked as they got out the car in the parking lot of the cemetery.

"Yeah."

They headed up the path through the pretty cemetery- it was all grass with woodland around it- and before Beca knew it she was stood in front of the two black gravestones of Dana and Neil Mitchell, surrounded by hundreds of other people that had died at the right time. It seemed wrong.

Beca just stared at them.

Her parents.

They were just normal people, except they weren't because they didn't have normal lives. They died. They died too young because of Beca- Beca was responsible. She put them in the ground. Her life ended theirs. She felt a crushing guilt.

"I'm sorry Grace," Beca said in a small voice.

"Honey, what are you sorry about?" Grace asked. There were tears in her eyes- Beca had never noticed but they were the same shade of green as her mom's had been.

"I'm sorry I took your sister away from you," Beca felt everything building up and her voice raised slightly. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry that _they_ had to die and not me, they didn't deserve it, I did, it was my fault, the fire, that was my fault, and they should've been rescued NOT me it should never have been me and I'm so fucking sorry Mom I love you!"

Beca couldn't take a moment longer- she ran and ran and ran as hard as she could, out the cemetery and down the street. Beca knew that she was near a train station. She had to end this. She couldn't take another moment living when they were gone. Beca had to go. That was for sure.

As she carried on running she started to tire, and she just collapsed on the street, lying on the ground and sobbing violently, banging her head against the hard ground as hard as she could, the pain just making her feel worse.

"Beca!" Grace yelled.

Beca got up and ran again, into some woods, and through the woods.

And then there she was.

On the train tracks.

Tears streaking her cheeks, arms open wide, waiting for the next train to end it all.

"Beca no!" Grace had followed her. She was crying too.

"I have to. I have to make this right."

Grace ran over to her, but Beca dropped to the ground and grabbed the tracks tight.

"Beca you are a beautiful and you have an amazing life ahead of you don't do this, your parents would never _ever_ want you to do this."

"I have to."

"No you don't!"

"I do."

Beca spotted lights up ahead- a train.

This was it.

"Beca get off the tracks," Grace ordered.

"No."

"Beca!"

The train was a freight train- fast approaching.

Beca just stood up, staring defiantly at the train.

"Beca get the fuck off the fucking tracks NOW!"

It was less than 25 metres away.

This was the end.

The end that she deserved.

Finally.

Goodbye.

Suddenly, Grace yanked her off the tracks with such force that Beca fell on her ass, smacking her head on the ground.

She watched the train flash past in shock. and

Then started to sob as her aunt wrapped her arms around her shaking body.

"I want it all to end," Beca wept. "I just want it to end."

"Shh, Beca it's okay. I love you."

**Author's note : REVIEW PLEASE thanks for reading xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Beca wasn't sure how long she and Grace sat on the ground in the woods near the track but soon enough she saw familiar flashing lights in the dark coming towards them- all too familiar. It was an ambulance.

Beca just squinted at it through teared up eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. She was still a mess.

"Hi, come with us."

It was all a blur to her; the train, the fire, she could hear piercing screams that wouldn't fade even when she covered her ears and shut her eyes as tight as they would go. Grace was there and Beca could still hear "get the fuck off the track," over, "the place is gonna blow," over, "let me save them!"

Everything, everything all at once, it was too much. She needed it to end. Why wouldn't it just end?!

Some time later Grace was saying goodbye and Beca was being restrained because she didn't know what the fuck was happening- she'd been put in some room with soft walls- fuck, had she seriously been sectioned? Seriously?

"Take this."

Beca took some pills then was left alone.

She fell back onto the bed and was unconscious within minutes. Fuck.

* * *

"Hi there Beca."

"I don't have insurance," Beca said immediately.

Beca had woke up the same padded wall room, and some nurse had brought her a shitty breakfast of toast and cereal. Her head was a **lot** a clearer in the morning and she felt like an absolute idiot- oh God, Chloe! She'd left Chloe alone with her family all night! Shite. How could she allow herself to get that bad? This was not happening. What an idiot.

She was sat in some counselling room with a man with a beard and glasses. It was roughly twelve in the afternoon, and Beca could see the sunlight streaming in through the barred window.

"That's okay."

"You can't treat me. I'm uninsured."

Beca knew she was right. It was her way out.

"Let's just talk now and then we can think about that later, mmkay?" the guy said. His name was Derek or Howard or something stupid like that and his nasal voice was making Beca feel ill.

Beca had to endure forty-five minutes of Derek/Howard asking ridiculous questions about 'how she felt'- she felt fine, seriously. She could bounce back from things like this easily. Beca just wanted to make sure Chloe was okay and that she wasn't too angry.

"Okay, so I've got your records..." the counsellor man said. "No...you don't have insurance."

"I tried to say," Beca shrugged.

"You need to get some insurance, then I want you to come back, mmkay?"

"You're saying I can leave?"

"Yeah."

"Great, see ya."

Beca was up and out within seconds, she headed through the disgusting white walled hospital quickly and out into the parking lot. Luckily they hadn't made her wear any hospital gown, otherwise she would've looked very conspicuous, however on the way out she did have to collect her belt, earrings, keys and phone. She wasn't sure where she was in relation to Aunt Grace's house, nothing looked familiar...

"Hey Kevin," Beca said down her phone.

"Beca! How are you?"

"Fine, great, yeah I'm okay. Can you put Chloe on the phone?"

"Um, sure."

Beca waited, pacing irritably, desperate to hear Chloe's soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Beca finally exhaled.

"Beca, are you okay?" her voice was shaking with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"They let me out because I don't have insurance."

"Beca..."

"Will you come pick me up?"

"You need help honey," Chloe said softly.

"I can't get help, I don't have insurance. Please come get me Chlo'," Beca begged.

"Fine, I'll be right there."

"Thankyou," Beca took a really deep breath. "Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Chloe was silent for a moment. Beca could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"You don't have to say anything back. But I wanted you to know."

"I love you too," she whispered, then hung up.

Beca sat back on the curb running hands through her hair, and trying to calm down. She finally said it. Shit.

Beca spotted Chloe's Ford thirty minutes later and Beca waved. She was wearing a pretty top and some light blue jeans and she looked perfect as ever, it made Beca very aware that her eyes were puffy and she looked tired as fuck.

Chloe got out and pulled Beca into a massive hug, her arms wrapping around Beca so tight. Beca just hugged her back like her life depended on it. Chloe felt like home, she always made Beca feel so fucking safe it was insane. Everything was right with Chloe.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Beca, I swear to God," Chloe said, tears streaking her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

Beca felt herself tearing up too. Chloe smiled, wiping tears away.

"I love you so much Beca Mitchell you don't even- oh my gosh, never do that again."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I love you too."

"Good."

Beca leaned in and kissed her desperately, closing her eyes tight to stop the tears cascading out. Chloe hugged her close, kissing her hard like she really fucking meant it and Beca felt all her fear drift away at the feel of Chloe's soft lips under her own, her tongue begging Chloe to know how much she needed her.

"I'm so in love with you," Beca said breathlessly.

"Me too."

They just looked at each other for a moment, then Beca kissed her softly again, resting her forehead against Chloe's, the sound of her breathing was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

"Okay, I'll drive you home," Chloe said.

"Kay."

They got into the car and Chloe drove off.

Beca felt weirdly at peace on the drive back to California- she didn't say anything but it wasn't because she was thinking, it was because she didn't need to say anything. Occasionally, Chloe reached over and put her hand on Beca's and smiled a smile that made Beca feel like nothing would ever be wrong again. Ever.

**Author's note: Hey everyone this is shorter than the last one but I hope you liked it since Beca didn't die and cos they told each other they love each other and that's nice so yeah, all positive from now on guys xxxxxxxxx oh review with any ideas/criticisms/things you liked? I could really use your help**


	12. Chapter 12

In the weeks that followed Beca and Chloe's trip to Oregon, Beca found herself victim to a mass of Chloe, Aubrey and Grace's worrying and over-anxious care. All three of them put money together to pay for Beca to get health insurance and immediately Beca was receiving therapy twice a week with a psychiatrist called Dr Hannah Mahoney (a nice woman with blonde hair and green eyes, who seemed to be about twenty seven/eight).

At first Beca only felt stable sporadically, but as time went on the mixture of cognitive behaviour therapy and Chloe's affection caused Beca to feel infinitely better, she genuinely had never felt more happy in her life. It was a miracle. After a while, Beca became glad that she went to Oregon, because even though she resented Aubrey and Grace at first for worrying and fussing over her, the help they had sought for her had made her life so much more liveable that she could only be grateful.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Chloe greeted Beca and her room mates as she emerged from behind her apartment front door.

Beca, Aubrey and Fat Amy were at Chloe's apartment because she was throwing a party in celebration of the end of her summer holiday. It was a warm Los Angeles evening and August had turned to September, meaning that Chloe was back to work and that Beca and Chloe had been dating for a whole month. To Beca, it felt like longer, like they'd been together forever. Maybe it was because she felt like home around Chloe and that home was a feeling that lasted forever but whatever the reason, she was so happy it was unreal.

"Hey guys!" Stacie appeared too. "Come in."

Beca followed the others in, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips as she passed.

Everyone was outside drinking beers and laughing- there were quite a few people, about twenty or so. Beca recognised Tom, Cynthia-Rose and Lily, but that was about it. There were some girls that were quite clearly Stacie's poledancing workmates- Beca also noticed Benji and Jesse talking to Aubrey. Aubrey had been crushing on Jesse for a long time, so she had obviously finally made a move, which...well Beca didn't like him much but now he wasn't trying to chat her up every other second he was a lot more tolerable. And she wanted Aubrey to be happy, with Jesse the ass or not.

"Would you like a drink Becs?" Chloe asked.

"Will you do a bodyshot off me?" Beca's eyes twinkled mischievously as she reminded Chloe of their first kiss, in the very same kitchen.

"Okay. You know I was surprised when you kissed me that time," Chloe giggled.

"Why?"

"You were so awkward."

"Oh thanks!" Beca laughed.

"You kept blushing it was adorable. I was glad that you did kiss me though," Chloe said.

"Same," Beca smirked. "I was really drunk. Otherwise I would never have done it."

"Aw."

"So are you gonna do that shot?" Beca asked.

"Sure."

Beca put salt on her neck and got a lime slice.

Chloe leaned in, her crystal blue eyes catching Beca's for a moment, then her lips met Beca's soft skin, lingering longer than necessary, her tongue licking at her neck until there was no salt left, and then caressing it even more sending a wave of electricity through Beca's tiny body.

"Hey are you guys doing body shots?" Stacie came over, super excited.

"Yeah."

"Count me in!"

Soon enough everyone was joining in (Beca noticed Aubrey sneakily bagging Jesse as her drinks partner, and shot her a sideways smirk).

"Beca come meet my boyfriend," Fat Amy called.

Beca and Chloe headed out onto the lawn, sitting on the grass where Fat Amy was doing bong hits with some chubby guy wearing a burgundy t-shirt and jeans.

"This is Bumper," Amy said.

"Hello lady dudes," he said raising a hand. Chloe and Beca laughed because they were both a bit tipsy.

"He's a faggot," Amy said.

"_She's_ disgusting," Bumper said.

Fat Amy was glaring at him, but then she just said:

"You're so hot right now."

"You're even hotter."

"Bushes?"

"Yeah."

And they disappeared.

"Eww," Beca said to Chloe giggling.

"I know. Amy's kinda weird," Chloe said.

"Too right."

"She's nice though."

"Yeah."

Beca took the bong that Bumper had left behind and took a drag.

"You little rebel," Chloe said disapprovingly, but she had some too, and they passed it between themselves for a while until everything was much more beautiful, lying back on the grass and staring at the coral sky through dilated red eyes.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, resting her head on Beca's chest, watching the rise and fall of the small girl's body and feeling her heart ache with affection.

"Stay with me forever," Chloe said thoughtfully, looking up in Beca's ocean blue eyes. Beca noticed that Chloe became very affectionate when she was intoxicated.

"Who else would have me?" Beca said, and giggled.

Chloe poked her flirtatiously.

"That's not the answer I wanted."

"Sorry, I mean, I love you baby I'll be with you for all my days."

"That's better," Chloe grinned.

"You're such a sap."

"But you love me."

"Hmm. You're _okay_ I guess."

Beca laughed as Chloe unravelled herself from Beca, pretending to look offended.

"C'mere," Beca pulled her back and kissed her, smiling into her lips, pulling Chloe closer by her neck. Chloe responded pretty enthusiastically, begging Beca to deepen the kiss, pressing her tongue against Beca's and sliding a hand up the inside of Beca's bare thigh.

"Can we go to my bedroom now please?" Chloe asked, detaching herself from Beca's hungry lips for a moment.

"I think I'm too wasted to walk."

"I can carry you."

"_Really_?"

They stood up (Beca's head spinning slightly), and Chloe looked at Beca defiantly, then grabbed her by her legs, picking her up easily like she weighed nothing. Beca screamed a high pitch little squeal, and held onto Chloe's neck for dear life.

"Come on then Mitchell," Chloe grinned, carrying her through the door, past everyone else and into her bedroom, putting Beca down on the bed and locking the door.

Beca just looked at Chloe in awe, as she headed over to her, straddling Beca where she sat on the bed.

"You are something else Chloe Beale."

Beca's breathing was getting heavier, as Chloe's lips ghosted over hers, making her desperate for her contact.

"Thankyou."

* * *

Beca arrived back home the next day in the afternoon and came face to face with topless Jesse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca exclaimed, shocked at his lack of clothing.

"Oh- I uhmm."

He was flushed with embarrassment, and looked particularly dishevelled. What the hell?!

"Oh hey Beca," Aubrey came out of her room wearing the shirt that Beca swore Jesse was wearing the night before.

"Aubrey...what the frackadoodle? You slut!"

"Shut up don't think I didn't hear you fucking Chloe last night, everyone heard."

"Really?" Beca asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know most people were pretty wasted."

"Oh. Please put some clothes on Jesse," Beca said, averting her eyes from him completely.

"I've got boxers on, it's not that bad..."

"Dude. No."

Jesse sighed.

"Fine."

"I'll come with you," Aubrey said.

Oh dear, Beca thought. Although she knew Aubrey had a thing for Jesse, she did not want his presence to be a regular thing.

Beca went for a long shower, hearing Fat Amy stagger in slightly later. She had an appointment with Dr. Mahoney at three o clock, which would be more difficult than usual since she was pretty hungover. After attempting to wash away her fatigue, Beca put on an old red plaid shirt, jeans and her comfiest Vans, then headed out when her hair was totally dry, passing Amy, who was unconscious on the settee.

Her appointment was in a clinic in Hollywood- it was pretty flash, with lots of glass and steel. Everyone there was super friendly, and Beca didn't mind going too much. She didn't mind Hannah Mahoney or the various exercises she made her do. Life was good enough for it to not affect her.

"Hey there Beca," Hannah said, greeting her where she sat in the glass and white walled waiting room, looking out onto the sunny street beyond.

"Hi."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

Beca followed her up some wooden stairs and into her office, taking a seat on a fancy sofa opposite her.

"So, I thought we could just do some talking today, since we've done a lot of the cognitive stuff recently," Hannah said.

"Okay."

Beca kind of expected her psychiatrist to be old and a man, but Dr Hannah was young. She was pretty and blonde too but Beca tried not to think about that.

They talked about the night she was sectioned, her aunt, Aubrey. What Beca was like as a teenager, things like that.

"So, have you ever had an emotional relationship with anyone? Or would that be too difficult," Hannah asked in her usual empathic manner, moving past the conversation about her roommates.

"Um, yeah, I'm seeing someone right now."

"Right now?" Hannah seemed surprised. "With everything that's happened."

"Mhmm. Chloe...she actually makes me feel like a million times better."

"Oh okay, I understand," Hannah said. "Does it help to have someone you can talk to?"

"Yeah. She's just amazing to be honest."

"That's good."

* * *

Beca left the clinic at half four and went straight to the bar, feeling tired after all that talking about her life.

"Beca, we're closing tonight," Luke said. He was stood outside the bar, locking up.

"Why?"

"My parents are over, we're having a dinner," he grimaced.

"Oh right, sucks for you," Beca grinned fiendishly.

"Hmm. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Beca got back on her bike, and headed over to Chloe's looking forward to a nice evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: hey everyone I really wanna thank you guys for all your support, thanks for the guys that review every chapter that's so sweet thanks for all your feedback I love you all and I hope you're still liking this fic thankyou xxxxxx BTW Who saw the instagram vid of anna and brittany shopping together to titanium?! sendrick m8t, omfg...soz fangirl right here**

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Beca asked her flatmates.

They were sat in the living room, it was a Sunday night and they were sat around eating Fat Amy's famous lasagne. They were watching 10 Things I Hate About You. It was Aubrey's favourite film for some reason, Beca thought the whole 90s vibe was cool but it was really long and predictable. It felt like old times- pre-Chloe times, in fact, as Beca had now characterized it.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Us three social rejects all in relationships," Beca mused.

"What do you mean social reject flatbutt? Men have always been tearing open this sexy Aussie's goodybag," Fat Amy protested, taking a big sip of Fosters.

"Sorry, well then, how did this happen to me and Aubrey?"

"It's only Jesse, let's be honest," Fat Amy said. "Not like Bumper. Now, he's a catch."

They laughed and Beca got up to bring over the cheesecake.

"I guess it's just, you know, life," Aubrey shrugged.

Beca smiled. A month and a half ago she was messed up, lonely and having nightmares every night. She was out of control of her life. But now? She had a great girlfriend, great friends, she was in control of her PTSD, which was fading. So, she was in a good place.

Beca's phone rang- it was Chloe (Beca had decided that she would buy her a phone since it was difficult to contact her).

"Hey," Beca answered, getting up and going into her room.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

Chloe's voice made her smile automatically.

"Yeah, I'm good how are you?"

"I'm...kinda horny babe."

"No way, me too!"

Chloe giggled down the phone.

"Will you come over?" Chloe asked.

"But you have work tomorrow," Beca said teasingly.

"I guess I could just sleep on the bus..."

"But you don't get the bus."

"Will you just come over, I miss you."

Beca laughed.

"See you in twenty minutes."

"Kay."

"Don't start without me."

Beca left her room and got ready to leave.

"You're ditching us?" Fat Amy asked, offended.

"Sorry, the lady calls."

She shrugged and headed down the stairs, grinning at the thought of a horny Chloe waiting for her.

* * *

"I love you Chloe Beale," Beca said thoughtfully, stroking Chloe's arm softly.

It was eleven pm and light from the faded sunset outside was enough to light up Chloe's bedroom. They were lying in Chloe's bed, and Chloe's breathing was gradually becoming less shallow where she lay with Beca's legs tangled with her own. Beca was admiring the way her red hair was splayed out on the pillow, even when she was totally dishevelled she looked beautiful.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Beca said. "I love that you're so kind. I love your bright blue eyes and I love how you always bite your bottom lip," Beca was holding back a smile now. "I love that you make me feel safe but dangerous at that same time, like anything could happen. I love that you're a kindergarten teacher. I love that you love everything and you have a heart of gold. I love everything about you Chloe, even the weird shit. Especially the weird shit. I love you."

Chloe was beaming at her girlfriend.

"C'mere," Chloe said, and placed a kiss on Beca's pretty mouth.

"Are you crying?" Beca giggled noticing Chloe's tear-filled eyes.

"No," Chloe sniffed.

"You're too adorable."

* * *

The next day Beca didn't have much to do since Chloe was teaching, so she decided to send off some more work of her work to record companies, hoping to get a response finally. Everything was slotting into place, her life had become mundane but in a good way.

"Hey Beca."

Beca snapped around- Jesse had just emerged from Aubrey's room.

"What the hell?"

She was sat on the couch, and Jesse went in the fridge, got a beer and came to sit with her.

"What you watching?" Jesse asked.

"Um, Scrubs."

"Great, I love Scrubs."

She just stared at him while he watched the TV intently.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, Aubrey said I could hang out here," he said like it wasn't a big deal, and Beca just glared at him frustratedly.

"Did she?"

"Yeah, dude, just be cool, I'm not that annoying."

He put his feet up on the coffee table, causing Beca's eyebrows to raise in denial.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So who's your favourite character?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably JD or Elliott."

"Yeah, I like JD and Turk."

So, Jesse maybe wasn't so bad Beca realised after they spent the afternoon hanging out.

**Author's note: yeah I dunno where I should take this really, Beca's stable now and everything is fine and dandy so anyone got any ideas? I'm pretty stuck thanks for reading anyway, please review it would really help**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the great ideas guys :) without you guys I would probably have left this aha so thanks I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Hey Beca, what are you getting me as a wedding present?"

Beca turned around to see Adam and Luke walking into the bar. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in late September and the bar wasn't open yet. Beca remembered that Adam's wedding was coming up.

"What do you want me to get you?" Beca asked, picking up an empty vodka bottle and putting it in the recycling.

"I don't mind. Something pretty and original that we can put in the new apartment."

"Okay Elton John, I'll find something stunning! So you're staying in LA?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, since I'm working at LAX now and Rachel was born here so," Adam shrugged while Luke joined Beca behind the bar.

"Oh, cool."

"Hey Beca, so I heard Jesse's spending a lot of time in your apartment," Luke said grinning. "Bet you're _loving_ that."

"Please don't," Beca said wearily.

"Aren't you gonna move in with your one true love?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Adam chipped in.

The mere mention of Chloe's name was enough to make her grin.

"She's amazing."

"When're you gonna tie the knot?" Luke asked. "You better let me be best man."

"We're not getting married yet."

"But you foresee it?" Luke teased.

"Dude, I know you're sad and alone but do you have it make it so obvious?"

"Oooh burn," Luke grinned.

"So why are you single Luke?" Beca asked.

He shrugged.

"I get enough action."

"Yeah, with who?" Adam asked.

"Just girls."

"Saleswomen?" Beca probed.

"Saleswomen of what?" Luke looked confused.

"Their body."

Adam laughed.

"Very funny. I don't sleep with prostitutes."

"Who then?"

"Piss off."

"Luke," Adam said seriously. "Are you gay?"

"No."

"We won't judge you," Beca said. "Just be honest."

"Fine, I'll be honest. I slept with a girl about a month ago that I met in a club. And that's it. I'm single, there's no-one on the horizon."

"Aww."

"One word, Luke," Adam said. "Bridesmaids."

Beca laughed, and started setting up the sound system for when the bar opened.

* * *

"Hi baby," Chloe said, coming and sitting down at the bar. It was nine o clock now and the bar was buzzing.

"Hey."

Beca leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay, you seem tired," Beca said, looking worriedly in her girlfriend's bright blue eyes. Chloe smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Teaching four year olds is tiring," she laughed. "I've been marking pasta and glitter artwork all evening."

"That sounds rough."

"Yeah, kinda. My new class is great though, this one boy, Charlie, he's autistic and he's got the cutest tufty blonde hair, he fell asleep in my arms today, it was the sweetest thing ever."

The way Chloe's eyes were lighting up made Beca fall in love with her even more, if that was possible.

"Beca, you there?"

Beca noticed she'd been gazing at Chloe for the past minute.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I'm so in love with you."

"Aw," Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "So, when's this wedding you were on about?" Chloe asked.

"This Saturday."

"Will you be wearing a dress?" Chloe asked playfully, eyes twinkling.

"I don't know," Beca said.

"I've never seen you in a dress."

"Hmm."

"Well, I can't wait," Chloe grinned. "Okay, I've gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe kissed her on the cheek before heading off home. Man, Beca loved that girl.

* * *

The next day Beca headed to the mall in West Hollywood with Fat Amy in search of a dress for Adam's wedding. She had actually never had to wear a dress for anything, but she didn't want to be that one girl that was too much of a lesbian to wear a dress, so she figured what the hell.

"Okay flatbutt let's get us some party outfits," Fat Amy said enthusiastically, and Beca just gave a sarcastic 'yay'.

They spent all afternoon looking for dresses, Beca ended up going with a short pretty plain black dress and Fat Amy got some sparkly turquoise dress.

"We're gonna look fine at this wedding," Fat Amy said when they'd got home.

"Yeah I guess," Beca agreed flopping down on the couch.

She never wore dresses. She felt stupid already, even though she really liked the dress.

"D'you want a beer?" Amy asked.

"Yeah dude."

"We've only got Fosters."

Beca laughed at Amy's choice of beverage. She refused to drink American beer.

"Hold on, my phone's ringing," Beca said.

It was a number that she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Beca Mitchell?" came a guy's voice.

"Yeah, this is Beca."

"Hey, my name's Dan Crowler from Atlantic Records."

Beca nearly dropped the phone.

"Um, how can I help you?" she asked, hands shaking.

"So, I've been listening to your work," he said.

"You have...?" Holy shit her heart was pounding.

"I like it a lot, we all do. I want you to come in," he said.

Beca nearly exploded.

"Yeah, I- I can do that," she stuttered.

"Great! So, come for a meeting at our LA offices this Monday at nine am."

"I would love to."

"Awesome, have a great day."

"Yeah, you too!"

Beca hung up.

"OH MY GOSH! AMY I HAVE A MEETING AT ATLANTIC RECORDS!"

"No way that's awesome!" Fat Amy exclaimed. "So you're gonna be buddies with like all the cool rappers?"

"Yeah man, oh my gosh I have to tell Chloe."

"Cool."

Beca ran down the stairs, energy and excitement blazing inside her. She jumped on her bike and zoomed over to Chloe's (it was five pm so she would be back now) and pounded on the door.

"Beca?"

Beca leapt on her pulling her into a massive hug.

"Becs are you okay babe?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm crying," Beca laughed, wiping away tears of joy.

"What's up?"

"I've got a meeting with Atlantic Records on Monday," Beca was grinning so widely her face could've split in two.

"THE Atlantic Records?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Beca that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I know! They said that they like my work!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Chloe pulled her into a hug again and Beca just held her tight. Her life was perfect.

"You really deserve it Becs," Chloe said, smiling.

"Thankyou."

"I'm really really happy for you."

"Cool."

They just smiled at each other, dark blue eyes on light blue ones, then Chloe pulled Beca inside, passing Stacie and going straight to Chloe's bedroom for a bit of celebration...

* * *

Saturday arrived soon enough and Beca found herself taking a shower and getting ready for Adam's wedding. It was a beautiful Los Angeles day- Adam and Rachel had chose the perfect time- and Beca was looking forward to meeting the woman that had turned the scruffy boy that Beca knew into a respectable man. She would never admit it, but she loved weddings and she loved romance. Beca never really saw much romance since her parents were so messed up, but she secretly kind of a sap. Luckily, so was Chloe.

"Wow, Beca, you look hot," Aubrey said when Beca emerged from the bathroom wearing a short black dress, her long chestnut hair falling gracefully over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"And you're wearing heels? Wow."

"Yeah..." Beca blushed a little bit.

Aubrey and Fat Amy were already ready to go. They were both bringing their boyfriends so the three of them were making their own way to the wedding- Chloe was picking Beca up from the apartment.

"I think Chloe's here," Beca said, grabbing Adam's present.

She opened the door to see a speechless Chloe. She was wearing a pretty red dress and her wavy red hair looked gorgeous as ever. Chloe never failed to astonish Beca with her beauty.

"Hi," Beca smiled a little awkwardly.

"Holy shit..." Chloe breathed.

"Can we go?" Beca was blushing and shutting the door behind her. "I need some alcohol."

Chloe took Beca's hands gently and looked in her eyes. There was no mistaking the look Chloe was giving Beca; lust.

"Becs you look truly beautiful."

Beca looked in Chloe's sincere crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "So do you."

"Thankyou."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca gently, her soft lips reassuring Beca.

"You prob'ly have lipstick on you now," Chloe said smiling a little smile.

"That's okay."

"Come on, let's go," Beca said.

"Kay."

* * *

**Author's note: please review? thankyou for reading this far :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Woah, this is beautiful," Chloe said as they pulled up in Chloe's Ford.

The wedding was out of the city in the yard of a small pretty church next to the coast. There were chairs all lined up and little lanterns were hung all around and a stage for the band too.

"It really is," Beca agreed.

It was about seven pm, Adam had insisted on a nighttime wedding, and they were having the ceremony and reception in the same place. The sun was setting and it was seriously picturesque- Beca spotted Luke wearing a suit talking to some girl. It was pretty busy.

"Shall we go sit down?" Beca asked.

"Sure thing."

Beca saw Fat Amy and Bumper sat with Aubrey and Jesse and they waved her over.

"Hey guys," Jesse said. "You two look adorable."

"Thanks," Chloe beamed at him.

"Hey Becs," someone called. Beca turned around to see Luke pointing at the girl he was talking to and mouthing 'totally into me'. Beca grinned and did thumbs-up.

Chloe turned around too.

"Holy shit," she said her face going dark suddenly.

"What?" Beca asked worried at the panicked look in Chloe's eyes. "Chlo'?"

"Did Luke say that girl's his friend or who...?" Chloe asked slowly, like she was thinking really deeply.

"Hmm...?"

"I know her..."

"How?" Beca was confused. Chloe never looked this serious.

"That's Layla."

Beca was speechless. Chloe snapped around to hide but Beca just stared at the girl Luke was talking to. She was skinny and petite with long wavy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She was wearing a coral coloured dress that revealed perfect tanned legs and to be honest she could've been a model- Beca felt incredibly inadequate.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Chloe hissed.

"I don't know...Luke!" Beca called him over. He said bye to Layla (who hadn't spotted Chloe or Beca thankfully) and came over to where Beca was sat.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"So who's that girl?" Beca asked.

"Layla. She's Rachel's second cousin or something from New York," Luke explained. "Why are you looking at me weird?"

"No reason."

"You're being really shady Becs," he accused looking slightly confused.

"I'm not."

"Come on, what? Do you know her or something?" he asked. Beca sighed.

"That's Chloe ex-girlfriend," Beca explained quietly.

"Ohh," he said. "Okay, I won't date her then."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Glad we cleared that up. See you soon then," Luke said, heading off to do some best-man related jobs.

Chloe and Beca were quiet for a moment.

"You okay?" Beca asked breaking the silence, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Did it end really badly?" Beca asked softly.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I walked in on her with the guy."

"Oh my gosh."

"Then she packed up all her stuff and I was screaming at her and crying and then she just left and I've not seen her since."

Chloe smiled a painful tightlipped smile and Beca laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"That's awful," Beca said.

"Hmm."

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

Suddenly Adam was talking to a microphone telling everyone to sit down because the service was about to begin.

Beca sat through the whole service tracing the lines on Chloe's palms with her finger and trying to comfort her. But maybe Beca needed comforting. So Chloe's was clearly still incredibly upset and angry about everything that happened with this gorgeous Layla girl. It was weird, but Beca felt threatened. She felt kinda jealous too. And she hated Layla for making Chloe feel that way- Chloe was literally the most together person Beca knew, and to make her all nervous and quiet like this, it took something really fucked up. Beca didn't like it.

When the service was over the band started playing and everyone went to get a drink and chat while they put out tables for dinner. Beca followed Aubrey and Fat Amy and got a double gin and tonic from the open bar. It was half eight now and the sky was a pretty wash of orange and red.

"Are you trying to get wasted Beca?" Fat Amy asked.

"No," Beca denied, but she'd already downed two g&ts.

"Nobody likes a drunk person at a wedding," Bumper chipped in.

"I'm not drunk."

Chloe got a drink too. She was being really quiet and Beca was scared.

"You okay Chloe?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah of course, I'm fine honey," she tried to sound chirpy but Beca wasn't buying it for a second.

"Are you gonna speak to her?" Beca asked.

"Who?"

"Layla," Beca said. Chloe shrugged and her bright blue eyes went dark all of a sudden.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What are you thinking?" Beca asked her.

"Nothing."

"Chlo' you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard seeing her. I mean, after she left I just sat at home and cried for weeks, it took me like a whole year to even go on a date, Stacie was so pissed, I didn't even shower. For fuck's sake she's not even here with him."

"He's probably busy."

Chloe shook her head.

"She's flirting with people now, I think they've probably broke up. Which is so fucking annoying."

"Why?" Beca asked.

Chloe shrugged angrily.

"I hate her Beca."

"Well, me too. But I think you probably need some closure."

Beca took her hands and captured Chloe's gaze.

"You're clearly still angry about it, so you need some closure. It's the best thing to do," Beca said.

"I guess."

"Look I'm here for you Chlo', I love you, you don't need to worry," Beca reassured her.

"I love you too."

"It'll be okay."

"Mhmm."

They just stood there for a while, drinking and not saying much. Beca watched Layla talk to other guests. She was very bubbly and flirty- and she still hadn't spotted Chloe...but then she started to come near the bar...

Layla stopped dead when she saw Chloe. She looked shocked. Chloe beckoned her over to where Chloe and Beca were stood alone.

"Hi," Chloe said quietly.

"Chloe...hey," Layla said. Beca noticed she had a pretty voice.

"Where's Johnny?" Chloe asked.

"We broke up."

"Were you cheating on him too?"

There was a coldness in Chloe's voice that Beca had never heard before.

"Chloe...Look it's been two years, I'm sorry okay."

"Great you're sorry."

"Can you not be a bitch, please?"

"Beca give us a moment," Chloe said coldly.

Beca walked off but she wasn't out of earshot.

"How dare you come over here and call me a bitch?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Calm down. Who's that girl?"

"My beautiful amazing girlfriend who loves me and would never cheat on me."

"Great, I'm really happy for you."

"Good, thanks, I'm really happy."

"Why are you still angry?" Layla asked incredulously.

"You left me, you completely messed me up to live the high life with some sleezy jerkball, you ruined my life!"

"Calm down!"

"I hate you."

"Oh my gosh Chloe! Leave me alone I'm sorry I fucked you up but shit happens move on! Don't make a fucking scene, it's unfair on your _girlfriend_! Just leave me alone."

"Why did you do it?" Chloe asked grabbing her arm to stop her from walking off. "I just need some closure. Why?"

Layla glared at her but Chloe glared back demandingly.

"I don't know," Layla said shrugging frustratedly.

"Seriously."

"I just did! I'm a shit person! I got bored of LA, he offered me a chance for a new life I took it! I loved you but LA and the serious relationship and commiting to you, it was just not me and Johnny really got me. I messed up, I hurt you and I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Yeah you are a shit person."

"I know. If you can't forgive me I understand," she said.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Why?"

"You hurt me too much."

Layla looked at her and Beca could see guilt in her perfect hazel eyes from afar.

"Chloe, you know I still treasure the time we had together, okay?" She was speaking in a low voice now and Beca was having a hard time listening. "I do treasure it. It's a happy memory. But times change and people move on, I did a bad thing, but we were young and I was stupid, and to be honest it's just life isn't it, Chlo'? It's just life."

Chloe just looked at her sadly and Beca wanted to wrap her up forever.

"Did I even mean anything to you?" Chloe asked quietly.

Layla's hand brushed down Chloe's bare arm and Chloe closed her eyes for a moment like she was really enjoying her touch or something. Beca felt really uncomfortable watching. She felt jealous.

"Of course. It meant a lot. I was really happy. I'll always remember it."

They were still looking at each other intently. Fuck's sake! Beca thought angrily.

"Okay. Well. I hope you're happy," Chloe finally broke eye contact and moved her arm away from Layla's hand.

"I'm not. But. Hey. So was that enough closure for you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Chloe smiled at her and it was a real smile.

"I guess that's it for us then," Layla said. "Will you say goodbye when you leave."

"Yeah I will."

"Good. I miss the times we had you know."

At this point Beca decided to step in because the bitch was clearly hitting on her girlfriend now.

"Hey babe," Beca said loudly, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist protectively.

"Hi," Chloe beamed at her small girlfriend.

"Hi, Layla right?" Beca said sweetly smiling at her.

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm Beca, Chloe's girlfriend."

Beca held out her hand for Layla to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Layla smiled back equally as forced. "I guess I'll see you later then Chloe," Layla said and slanted off.

"Bye."

**Author's note: hey everyone sorry the wedding will be carried on next chapter. I'm back at school :( so updates will be either shorter or less frequent sorry guys, thanks for reading and pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee review I need your help okay thanks xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"So Layla was on you," Beca practically slurred.

"On me...?" Chloe looked confused.

They were slow dancing now in the illuminated church yard to the awesome wedding band (Adam had chose a good one). It was past ten and neither of them had said very much since Chloe's discussion with Layla. Beca was caught up in her head, and yeah she'd had a few more shots than she probably should have but seeing Chloe gazing at that fit Layla girl was enough to knock her confidence significantly.

"Hitting on you," Beca clarified.

"She was shouting at me, if you didn't notice..." Chloe said. "You're really drunk."

"I'm not."

Beca felt Chloe tense up in her arms.

"It's playing on my mind, I'm not gonna pretend it's not," Beca shrugged.

"What is?" Chloe sighed like Beca was being totally ridiculous.

"How you were looking at her...I'm trying _not_ to be a dick but I feel really insecure."

"I'm with you, Beca, I love you,"Chloe said firmly.

"I know you're with me...but she's like...a supermodel. She's _gorgeous_. And I'm...not."

Chloe sighed and turned Beca's head with her hand, cupping her face with her gentle hands, so she could look deep in her blue eyes.

"You're perfect Beca. She's an awful person. Trust me. I love you."

Beca just looked at her trying not to let her insecurities show, and trying not to get angry at Chloe even though she was totally frustrated. Chloe just didn't get it. Beca didn't feel good enough for her all of a sudden and a few words couldn't change that. She didn't want to be jealous. But it was hard.

"Can we just go home?" Beca asked quietly. "I'm wasted and I feel like shit already."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed.

"Okay. I should say bye to Adam," Beca told her.

"I'll tell Aubrey that we're going."

Beca staggered over to where Adam was stood with Luke and their parents. Man, she was drunk...

"Hey Adam I'm going."

"Aw Becs don't go!" he protested.

"Sorry, I'm totally wasted, I feel awful."

"Okay, well see you soon."

He hugged her and she waved at him as she walked off to find Chloe again. Beca couldn't spot her for ages through the crowd of dancing guests, but eventually she saw her stood in a dark corner under a tree. She was talking to Layla. They were laughing and Layla had a hand on Chloe's. Fuck's sake!

Beca just stood back and watched Chloe talk to her ex-girlfriend. How could she stand there and talk to her in front of Beca? Beca didn't want to be jealous but she just couldn't help it, it was bubbling up inside and she felt so fucking mad until she couldn't even stand it and just stormed off.

She didn't know where she was going. There was a dirt path to the side of the church and she kicked off her heels, leaving them behind on the ground and stumbling down the path. It was steep and there was thick grass on either side. Rocks bit at her bare feet but eventually the rocks turned to sand and the path widened to soft sand dunes. Beca slid down the cool sand dunes onto the moonlit beach.

Anger was sobering. Chloe promised Beca her heart. It had only been a month or so. But they were in love. Right? Beca gave her the opportunity to leave early on. Why would she stick around if she wasn't really into her? Beca so jealous and mad. This Layla bitch could fuck off.

Beca lay back on the sand and stared up at the starry black sky. She could hear the wedding behind her and the sea splashing on the sand. Her mind was all over the place _again_. The ocean was a silver colour, dotted with light from the September stars. Beca just lay there looking at the sky. Then she curled up and cried and cried.

It might've been hours later when Beca heard someone calling her and stumble down the sand dunes.

Beca looked up, the moon making the tears in her eyes glisten. It was Chloe.

"Please don't leave me," Beca begged, her voice breaking.

Chloe stood there looking at her for a moment then pulled Beca to her feet and hugged her tight. Beca tried to control the shaking sobs that were taking over her whole body as Chloe stroked her brown hair, kissing her head, but she just couldn't. She cried on Chloe until she was all cried out.

"I bet you're really sick of me crying now," Beca laughed, wiping tears off her cheeks.

Chloe laughed, but then her blue eyes went serious again.

"I'm never going anywhere Beca, I promise you."

Beca found herself trusting her again.

"Okay," Beca said, then hugged Chloe tight.

"Do you love me?"

Beca just looked at her.

"Yes," Beca whispered, smiling. "I love you."

"Good."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe softly at first, her lips tasted of tears and she needed comfort. Chloe's lips were slow and her hands slowly grazed down Beca's waist, but the kiss didn't become more heated, Chloe knew Beca was fragile and she didn''t push it.

"It's cold," Beca said quietly breaking off.

"You wanna go home?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

Chloe smiled and took Beca's hand.

* * *

**Author's note: so I guess this is getting kinda repetitive but I hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reading :) if you have any ideas for this you could drop me a review? I'm thinking about starting a new fic, so look out for that. Thanks everyone pleassse review xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

So it took a day of cuddling for Beca to get over her hangover and to get over the whole Layla incident, and when Monday morning came, Beca was feeling at her best. Yes, Monday was the day that Beca Mitchell had a meeting with THE Atlantic Records, and she was buzzing once again. This was potentially her life calling, the job of her dreams (if they were interested in giving her a job). Beca was very excited. And very nervous.

Beca awoke at about six am, she was so wired. She practically jumped out of bed, took a shower then got dressed in her smartest checkered shirt and her smartest black jeans. After a breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast and some seriously strong black coffee, Beca realised that it was only seven am, and she had two hours to wait. Great.

"Hey, you're up early," Aubrey said, coming out of her bedroom in her work clothes.

"Yeah, I've got that meeting," Beca explained. She was sat on the sofa trying to focus on morning TV but there was nothing interesting on.

"Ohh yeah, that's exciting!"

"Yeah, I know!" Beca agreed, grinning.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

At half eight, Beca skipped down the stairs to her moped, then sped off through the sunny LA streets towards Atlantic Records headquarters.

She parked up in Burbank and got off the moped, taking a deep breath before entering the extremely flashy looking Atlantic Records headquarters. It was a big building and it looked really cool with white walls and big glass windows. Wow, she was home.

"Hey, are you Beca Mitchell?" a guy asked the moment Beca stepped through the big modern door into a marble floored foyer.

"Yeah," Beca smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dan Crowler," the guy said, holding a hand out for Beca to shake. He was a tall mixed race guy, with a 90s hi-top fade haircut, wearing a cool t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked about thirty.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Beca couldn't help grinning. Just the mere fact that she'd been invited for a meeting was enough to complete her life forever.

"So, come with me, everyone really wants to meet you," he said.

"Okay."

He led her up some stairs and into a big conference room, where there were three other people sat around a table, drinking coke.

"Hey everyone, this is Beca," Dan introduced her. "Beca, this is Freddie Mahoy, he's a producer too, this is Dez, he's in charge of hiring and signing people and this is Emily, she's our best songwriter."

Freddie was a ginger guy with a load of tattoos and a cool stretcher. Dez was black, he was wearing shades, even though it wasn't sunny in the room, and Emily was really pretty. She had brown hair and green eyes, and she was wearing a cool t-shirt, denim shorts and Vans.

"Hey, d'you want a coke?" Emily asked Beca, as Beca sat down with them.

"Yeah, sure."

"Here," Emily smiled at Beca passing her a coke.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna say up front," Dez said, with a New York accent, "I really like your work, I think you're really great, I wanna offer you a job."

"You do?" Beca was shocked.

"Yeah, you're awesome," Freddie agreed.

"Mhmm," Dan chipped in.

"So, what we want you to do, we want you, Freddie and Emily to work with a new guy we just signed," Dez explained. "That would mean coming in tomorrow, basically working with him, creating samples for the single we're gonna get him to release. It's a six month job, if it goes well we want you to produce the album too. Sound good?"

Beca was speechless.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds amazing," Beca grinned.

"Great. That's basically it," Dez said.

"Wow, thankyou, I can't really believe it," Beca laughed.

"Believe it," Dan grinned at her. "So, you need to sign a contract here. You'll be on a salary of forty two thousand dollars a year for the initial job, but if things go well and your artist- he's called Jay Ruckus, by the way- if he sells, then obviously that number will become a lot higher. Just come in tomorrow at nine and you can meet him and we'll start working on the single. And sign here."

"Okay," Beca couldn't even hide a huge smile.

She signed her name on the line. That was it. She'd made it. Wow.

"Thanks for coming in Beca," Dan said, smiling at her and taking away the contract.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you," Emily said.

"You too."

"So, we're having a party tonight in a club downtown with all the industry bigshots," Dez said in his deep gravelly voice. "You should come along. I'll put you on the guest list. There's some guys you need to meet."

"Awesome," Beca grinned.

"See you tonight then," Dez said.

"Great."

Beca was beaming as she left the Atlantic headquarters. Fucking hell. She'd really made it. She'd achieved her dream. YES!

* * *

Beca wasn't sure what to do when she left the Atlantic office- everyone she knew was working BUT then she remembered that it would be Chloe's lunch break soon, so she turned the moped around in direction of Chloe's kindergarten school. Beca desperately had to tell someone the good news, anyone, she couldn't keep something that awesome inside, seriously. She was ready to explode.

Beca picked up her phone and rang Chloe.

"Chlo', I'm near your school, um I REALLY need to speak to you."

"Okay babe, I'll meet you outside."

"Great, I'm like two minutes away."

Beca sped around the corner and parked up outside Chloe's school- Chloe was stood outside and Beca practically ran over, wrapping Chloe in a massive hug, making Chloe squeal as she nearly knocked her over.

"Oh my gosh Chloe, I got a job, hold me please before I die," Beca laughed, grinning but also crying with joy.

"No way! My girlfriend is an awesome LA music producer?" Chloe giggled, looking in Beca's teary blue eyes.

"Yeah, she is! I'm gonna die, Chloe, this is the best thing that's ever happened in my life," Beca said, so happy it was unreal.

"You really deserve this Beca. I love you."

"I love you too Chloe."

Beca hugged her even tighter and couldn't help crying onto her shoulder.

"Are you seriously crying again?" Chloe asked, grinning at her emotional girlfriend.

"Shut up," Beca laughed. "Also, they invited me to some big club event tonight, apparently I have to like meet loads of people, I don't even know, it's in West Hollywood and I'm on the guest list."

"Wow Beca! D'you think there'll be famous people there?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I actually think there will be. Not even kidding Chlo'."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. Thanks. I don't think I could do this without you," Beca said.

"Glad I could help baby," Chloe smiled, and kissed Beca softly on the lips. "We better keep it PG, in case any kids are watching."

"Damn."

"Sorry," Chloe laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna call Dan, the guy from Atlantic, and see if I can get you on the guest list tonight too," Beca said.

"Aw, thankyou! That would be amazing!" Chloe beamed.

"Yeah!"

"But don't worry if you can't."

"No, I'll try and get you in."

"Okay. In that case, see you tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca grinned. "See you tonight babe."

"Bye."

Beca kissed the redhead on the cheek and drove off, grinning.

When she got home she wasn't sure what to do, so she just took a shower and started to get ready- maybe it was a little early but she was nervous and wanted to make a good impression on the label guys. Wow, it was really happening. Finally.

* * *

At eight o clock Chloe and Beca found themselves outside the busy club in West Hollywood. There were some seriously beefy bouncers on the door with a clipboard, turning away practically everyone that tried to get in; except for when someone drove up and got dropped off outside in a fancy car. At one point Beca saw someone get out of a car that looked suspiciously like Flo Rida.

"Hey, um Beca Mitchell?" Beca said to big bald bouncer guy.

"Go right in," he ticked his clipboard and opened the red velvet red barrier.

"Thankyou!"

Beca walked in, with Chloe tightly holding onto her arm, and got her first glimpse of sucess. The club was really fancy and new, it was kind of dark and a DJ was playing, but not so dark that you couldn't see anyone, and not so loud that you couldn't hear what others were saying. It was cool, there were loads of cool people chatting wearing fancy shades and designer shoes. You could tell the Atlantic company people from the artists.

"Hey, Beca!" Dan Crowler came over to where Beca and Chloe were stood.

"Hey Dan."

"You have a LOT of people to meet," he said, putting a hand on her shoulders and leading her over to the bar.

"Great," Beca smiled.

"Hey, I'm Dan," Dan smiled at Chloe and shook her hand.

"Chloe, Beca's girlfriend," Chloe shook his big tattooed hand.

"Great to meet you. I'm afraid Beca's gonna be pretty busy tonight. But I could introduce you to Flo Rida? He's not into big groups, I'm sure he'd love to chat with you."

"No way, that would be cool!" Chloe grinned.

"Hey, Flo, meet Chlo," Dan tapped a guy on the shoulder. _Holy shit, what the fuck?! _Beca thought. "Beca, you come with me."

"Okay, bye Chloe."

"Yeah," Chloe breathed, looking totally awestruck as Flo Rida kissed her hand sitting next to her at the bar.

Dan led Beca over to a group of guys wearing suits.

"Hey guys, THIS is Beca Mitchell, the amazing producer I was telling you about," Dan said kindly, his hands on her shoulders so he was presenting her to them almost.

"Oh hi," one guy said, offering a hand for Beca to shake. "I'm Tim Burkley from Warner records."

Beca took business cards from all the guys, made a few witty comments, laughed at some jokes, then moved on to some other industry people. It was tiring but amazing all the same. People were actually interested in her. Wow.

"Hi Beca Mitchell," someone said in Beca's ear when she'd actually been left alone for a moment. She turned around to see Emily smiling at her and holding two gin and tonics.

"Hey Emily," Beca smiled.

"I got you a drink, figured you might need one," Emily said kindly.

"Thanks a lot," Beca took it gratefully.

"First industry event is always rough. Everyone wants a piece of you right now."

Beca laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a big deal at the moment," she chuckled.

"You're the biggest deal! Dez went crazy when he heard your mix of No Diggity, apparently he listens to it on repeat."

"No way!" Beca exclaimed.

"Way," Emily smiled, her green eyes lingering on Beca's as she took a drink.

She was wearing a pretty blue dress, and Beca couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

"So this is crazy, my girlfriend is over there with Flo Rida," Beca said, laughing incredulously.

"Aw you have a girlfriend?" Emily looked slightly disappointed.

"Um yeah."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I was kinda hoping we could go home together tonight," Emily shrugged, but the cheeky glint in her eye had not been completely extinguished.

"That's very forward," Beca said, a little awkwardly.

"I don't mess around."

"Clearly."

"I love your necklace," Emily said, stepping closer and picking up the small gold heart on the thin gold chain and looking at it intently. She was very close to Beca now...

"Thankyou."

"It's pretty."

"Thanks, it was my mom's."

"I love it."

"Thanks."

Emily looked up at Beca, smirking as Beca blushed slightly.

"You're gorgeous Beca Mitchell."

"Thanks..."

Emily's eyes flickered to her lips and Beca was literally about to step away when Chloe came over and took her hand.

"Hi babe," Chloe's smile looked pained and her eyes looked angry.

"Hey," Beca breathed, totally flushed.

"You gonna introduce me?" Chloe asked.

"Hi, I'm Emily, I work at Atlantic too," Emily beamed at her, while Chloe shook her hand aggressively.

"I'm Chloe."

Chloe protectively put her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her away from Emily.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

There was a moment of total awkward silence before thankfully Dan Crowler came over.

"Hey guys, what you standing around for?" Dan asked, coming over. "We have an after-party to get to, there's people to meet!"

"Sorry Dan."

"Come on."

And he led Beca away.

Chloe did not leave Beca's side for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's note: Thankyou for reading, and thanks for the ideas! couldn't do it without you guys :) please review pleaasse I love you guys thankyou for reading again xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Beca!"

Beca walked through her apartment door to see her aunt Grace sat on the sofa with Aubrey. She was totally surprised.

"Hi Grace, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling slightly.

It was eight o clock- the end of Beca's first day working at Atlantic Records. She was tired but it had been amazing, putting down ideas and creating sample tracks. It was definitely a lot better than working at karaoke bar.

"I'm staying in LA for a night with work, so I just wanted to come see how you're doing, I heard you've got a big new job!" Grace said, getting up to hug Beca.

"Yeah, I do, it's really cool," Beca said, grabbing a beer and sitting down next to Aubrey, who was still in her work clothes, sat next to a massive pile of law papers, which she had neatly stacked on the floor

"Sounds like more than cool," Aubrey chipped in. "You know she partied with Flo Rida last night?"

Beca laughed, remembering the club the night before.

"Yeah, I did actually party with Flo Rida. Well, Chloe did."

"Oh yeah, how is Chloe?" Grace asked and Beca smiled unconsciously.

"She's great."

"Yeah?" Grace grinned because the look on her niece's face was that of pure joy. "When you gonna put a ring on it?"

Beca immediately blushed, and Aubrey sat up at the mention of a wedding.

"I don't know," Beca said a little embarrassedly.

"Come on, you two are practically living together," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, and I need a wedding, I just bought this really amazing dress," Grace added, "Plus, now it's legal and everything."

"All right all right," Beca laughed at how excited the two of them were. "Let's just say, my career is just getting started. But...yeah I do see it on the horizon. Not close. But. It's there."

"Aww," Aubrey said and hugged her tiny best friend.

"I look forward to my invite," Grace said, hugging Beca too.

Beca secretly enjoyed talking about marrying Chloe. She secretly fantasised about it too, like a lot. She wanted Chloe there, forever and ever and ever.

"Hey everyone," Fat Amy fell through the door and flopped down on the sofa. "I'm going to the karaoke bar, any of you flatbutts wanna join me?"

Beca, Aubrey and Grace looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah."

* * *

Two months later things were all going perfectly. Beca had officially conquered her PTSD with the help of her psychiatrist, she'd acquired the job of her dreams and her and Chloe were finally living together in a big loft apartment in West Hollywood. Beca's new salary was a real perk. And so everything felt right. She was happy, for all the bad luck and awful times Beca had experienced, this was finally where it got good. This was the dream.

"Shhshhshh!" Beca hissed at everyone (Aubrey, Fat Amy, Luke, Adam, Dez, Grace, Jade, Benji, Jesse, Stacie, Emily and even Flo Rida) , hearing the front door click.

Beca switched out the kitchen lights and heard Chloe putting her bag down in the living room.

She got down on one knee and held her breath, heart thumping harder than it ever had before, waiting for Chloe to come in.

The door opened and everyone yelled "surprise!" the lights switching on.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth in shock, looking down at where Beca was on the floor, on one knee.

There was a while where everyone just laughed, but when it died down Beca got a chance to speak.

"Chloe," Beca said, smiling at her surprised girlfriend. "I got all these people here today. Cos, there's something like really important that I wanna ask you."

"Yeah!" Fat Amy yelled for no particular reason and everyone laughed.

Chloe laughed too but she also looked like she was gonna cry from happiness.

"Chloe Beale, I really can't imagine a single day without you and I don't want to, like ever. You totally saved me. You turned my life from just another sad story into completely perfect and I can't thank you enough, Chlo', I just can't. I love you, you're the best person I've ever met. So. Chloe. Will you marry me?"

Beca heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Yes," Chloe whispered. She nodded. "Yes, yes, yes."

Chloe pulled Beca to her feet and hugged her really tight.

"I love you," Beca said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too," Chloe laughed. "Even if you do cry like all the time."

They giggled, and Beca slid the ring onto Chloe's finger.

"It's beautiful Bec'," Chloe said.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

**Author's note: aaaahh it's the end :O I hope you liked this fic, I loved writing it,but I felt that there was only so long I could drag it on without just accepting that Beca is stable now and there's not much more drama to write. And Beca and Chloe are totally in love so.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read this far honestly thanks so much**

**I love you all, and I hope you're happy with this ending**

**Lots of love, from Heather**

**btw feel free to check out my other fic 'i don't like your attitude' if you're bored or whatever**


End file.
